Lost Road
by ma00333
Summary: Hermione se souvient enfin, et ils se sont enfin retrouvés avec Drago. Après avoir retrouvé ses parents, elle revient enfin pour être avec lui et rattraper le temps perdu. Mais dans cette nouvelle vie à deux et pleine de surprise, tout n'est pas forcément aussi facile qu'il n'y paraît, et on peut parfois se perdre ... Séquelle de Lovely Road et Lonely Road
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello !**

 **Je sais que vous l'attendiez, voici donc la suite de Lovely Road et Lonely Road :D**

 **Bien sûr, il n'est pas utile d'avoir lu ces deux histoires pour comprendre celle-ci, même si c'est quand même mieux ;)**

 **Contrairement aux deux autres, cette histoire est beaucoup plus calme, reposante, et même si elle reste principalement centrée sur Drago et Hermione, on reverra nos serpentards, Harry, Ginny, et surtout Ron, le grand absent de la précédente histoire ^^**

 **Je n'ai pour l'instant pas fini de rédiger cette histoire, j'en suis au chapitre 10 et il m'en reste encore quelques uns à rédiger ... J'espère ne pas prendre trop de retard ^^**

 **Autre petite nouvelle : je pars en vacances en août, donc les publications seront suspendus pendant 2 ou 3 semaines ... Sinon, je garde le rythme de publication : un chapitre tous les mercredi, sauf exception ^^**

 **Voilà, voici donc le tout premier chapitre (qui s'intitule exactement pareil que pour Lonely Road) et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : les retrouvailles**

Cela faisait six mois qu'elle était partie. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire, et elle se trouvait là, devant cette porte, l'angoisse lui tenaillant le ventre. Elle avait connu beaucoup de sentiments ces derniers mois, mais là, elle reconnaissait sans aucun doute la peur qui la tenait fermement. Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir.

Elle avait retrouvé ses parents, après avoir quitté Drago. Elle s'était détestée d'être partie au petit matin, après avoir passé une nuit magique avec lui et avoir récupéré tous ses souvenirs. Elle espérait que la lettre d'explication qu'elle lui avait laissée lui avait suffi. Qu'il ne lui en avait pas voulu – ou un peu mais pas assez pour ne pas accepter de lui pardonner. Elle angoissait à l'idée de l'avoir perdu encore une fois : qu'il ait finalement décidé de l'oublier, de faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre … Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils auraient souffert tous les deux, mais qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se décida à frapper. Elle attendit quelques longues secondes, et enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur Drago. Il portait un pull en laine noir, un simple jean, et malgré ses cheveux en batailles qui lui donnait l'air craquant, il avait l'air en forme. Ses yeux gris brillèrent et la brulèrent tandis qu'il la regardait de haut en bas, et un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres pâles. Elle répondit à son sourire, et bégaya :

\- Je … je suis rentrée … et – et … si tu veux toujours de-de moi, je – je reste. Définitivement.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle bégayait, mais il ne la laissa pas réfléchir plus longtemps. Il la tira par le poignet à l'intérieur de l'appartement, glissa sa main dans sa nuque et l'embrassa tendrement. C'était bon, elle était à sa place maintenant, la vie pouvait reprendre son cours. Pour eux deux. Elle s'aperçut qu'il avait refermé la porte derrière elle quand elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et sentit la poignée contre sa hanche. La serrant doucement contre lui, le jeune homme se détacha doucement de ses lèvres et soupira :

\- Je t'ai attendu, et je ne veux plus que tu partes. Jamais.

\- Je ne partirais plus. Je reste avec toi, promis …

Elle s'accrocha à sa nuque et l'embrassa de nouveau, plus passionnément, plus fort. Elle le tira vers la chambre, et souffla contre lui :

\- Je te veux …

Avec impatience, il retira son manteau et son chemisier, dévoilant son soutien-gorge en dentelle noire. Évidemment, elle l'avait choisi exprès, au cas où leurs retrouvailles se passeraient bien. Et le jeune homme apprécia le geste, sachant très bien qu'elle l'avait enfilé pour lui. Il embrassa sa gorge tout en laissant ses doigts caresser la dentelle, et il lui chuchota :

\- Tu es tellement belle …

C'était quelque chose qui lui avait manqué. Ron ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de chose, et elle sentait qu'il le pensait vraiment quand il le lui disait. Avec impatience, elle lui retira son pull, découvrant son torse d'albâtre, et le caressa du bout de doigt. Drago frissonna, et la tira dans sa chambre. C'était trop brulant, il avait absolument besoin d'elle. Avec délicatesse, il la déposa sur le lit, et retira son pantalon tout en déposant des baisers sur ses jambes. C'était toujours comme s'il avait peur de l'abîmer, et la jeune femme glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds :

\- Drago … Fais-moi l'amour …

Il remonta pour l'embrasser et caressa ses hanches. Il pouvait sentir leur désir mutuel brûler entre eux, c'était vraiment incandescent. Impatiente, la brune défit sa braguette et l'aida à retirer son pantalon et son caleçon. Elle avait conscience qu'ils avaient déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps pour attendre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était presque un besoin qui la guidait. Son amant retira les derniers vêtements, et avec douceur, il la fit sienne.

.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione était toujours contre Drago. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Elle releva les yeux et tomba sur la moue tendre du Malfoy. Elle s'étira et soupira :

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Une petite demi-heure. Tu en avais besoin.

Elle sourit et se redressa pour l'embrasser, avant de se reculer pour le regarder. Il était toujours aussi beau, et elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour l'oublier. Ce n'était pas juste, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Il lui sourit avec tendresse et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés :

\- Est-ce que tu vas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois ?

\- Je suis retournée en Australie pour chercher mes parents et leur rendre leur mémoire.

\- Est-ce que tu as réussi ?

Elle lui sourit tendrement, et caressa distraitement son torse :

\- Grâce à toi, oui. Ça a été long et compliqué, mais j'ai réussi. Ils se souviennent enfin …

Le jeune homme attrapa son poignet gauche et embrassa les deux lettres qui ornaient désormais la peau de la brune :

\- Et ça, c'est pour quoi ?

\- C'est parce que je ne veux plus jamais t'oublier. Même si mes souvenirs me font défauts, je t'aurai toujours dans la peau …

Il caressa avec tendresse le D et le M tatoués, avant de l'élancer. Il avait passé six mois à l'attendre, sans compter les cinq années précédentes, alors il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Elle sourit en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur si acidulée :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse maintenant ?

Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur son visage, avant de déclarer, sûr de lui :

\- Je vais résilier mon bail. Je n'ai plus envie d'attendre pour être avec toi …

\- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus, je veux plus perdre de temps … Tu préfères venir chez moi ou qu'on cherche quelque chose ensemble ?

Il hésita, et Hermione tenta de le rassurer, comprenant son trouble :

\- Ron ne venait jamais chez moi, il détestait mon appartement …

\- D'accord, j'apporterai mes affaires alors.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, projetant leur future vie à deux entre deux baisers. Ils refirent l'amour, et finirent par s'endormir enlacés.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Drago devina au bruit qu'Hermione était sous la douche. Il décida de se lever et de préparer un petit-déjeuner. C'était leur première nuit ensemble, alors autant prendre de bonnes habitudes et bien faire les choses. Il prépara des toasts – il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'elle déjeunait au pensionnat – ainsi que des œufs brouillés, et un café noir, sans sucre, avec une légère couche de mousse. La jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain, portant uniquement sa culotte en dentelle de la veille et une chemise blanche de Drago. Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement :

\- Salut !

\- Salut ! Bien dormi ?

Elle hocha la tête, et ils s'installèrent pour déjeuner. C'était comme s'ils étaient dans une bulle, planant de bonheur et vivant un nouveau quotidien. Alors que le bond débarrassait, la brunette demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu as prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

\- J'aimerai aller voir Harry et Ginny, je suis partie sans même leur laisser une lettre …

Le jeune homme approuva, mais demanda quand même :

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Je pense que si tu ne viens pas, Ginny me tuera !

Plaisanta-t-elle, ce qui le fit sourire. Ils se préparèrent, et quittèrent l'appartement du blond.

.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver chez le couple Potter. L'appartement de Drago était vraiment près, mais c'était normal puisqu'ils habitaient dans des zones sorcières voisines de Londres. Se tenant devant la porte, la gryffondore se tourna vers son amant et hésita :

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils veulent me voir ?

Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur son front en souriant :

\- Je ne sais pas, mais rien que pour te tuer, je suis sûr que Ginny veut te voir. Et Potter est ton meilleur ami, non ?

Elle acquiesça et frappa à la porte. C'était bête d'être anxieuse, parce que dans tous les cas elle devrait les affronter un jour ou l'autre. La porte s'ouvrit sur le Survivant, qui bien que surpris de la voir, fut ravi et l'élança :

\- Hermione ! Je suis tellement content de te voir ! Ça fait des mois qu'on se demande ce qu'il t'est arrivé, j'étais inquiet !

\- Pardon Harry, pardonne-moi … Je sais que je suis inexcusable, mais je vais tout vous expliquer …

Elle pleurait tellement elle était heureuse de le revoir, et il lui sourit avec tendresse tout en essuyant ses larmes :

\- Je ne pourrai jamais t'en vouloir Hermione. Entrez. Malfoy, si mes déductions sont exactes, je suis ravi de te voir.

\- Merci Potter.

Glissant sa main dans celle de Drago, Hermione ne voulut pas tout de suite se lancer dans les explications et demanda :

\- Est-ce que Ginny est là ? Elle m'a tellement manqué, et je suis sûre qu'elle sera contente de voir Drago …

L'auror fit la grimace et passa une main dans ses cheveux – vieux tic qu'il n'avait jamais arrêté de faire – avant de dire :

\- Contente, j'en suis sûr … par contre, il y a peu de chance qu'elle le montre … à vrai dire, elle est vraiment très en colère contre toi, mais tu vas le constater quand …

\- Harry, qui c'était ?

\- Ginny chérie, descend, on a de la visite !

S'exclama le jeune homme brun, et Hermione perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle vit sa meilleure amie.

.

Dès qu'elle l'aperçu, la rouquine lança un regard noir à sa meilleure amie et s'exclama :

\- Toi ! Comment as-tu osé partir, sans laisser un mot ou nous donner la moindre nouvelle, pendant six mois ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel j'étais ? Et tu débarques ici, comme une fleur, avec Malfoy ? – soit dit en passant, je suis ravie de te voir Drago, tu n'es évidemment pas concerné par mes remontrances. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Est-ce que tu vas avoir la politesse de m'expliquer ?

\- Ho, par Merlin Ginny, je suis tellement désolée ! Je suis partie sur un coup de tête, je n'ai pas réfléchi, si j'avais su …

De nouveau en larmes, la brunette avait fait un pas en arrière, se retrouvant contre le torse de son petit-ami qui l'entourait de ses bras protecteurs. La Weasley s'adoucit, estimant que la gryffondore avait déjà été assez punie, et elle soupira :

\- Viens au moins me serrer dans tes bras, tu m'as tellement manqué !

La brunette s'exécuta, et après une courte étreinte, elle recula pour regarder sa meilleure amie :

\- Merlin, tu es magnifique Ginny ! C'est prévu pour quand ?

\- James Sirius devrait naître dans trois mois, vers la Saint Valentin. Tu sais que je ne t'aurais pas pardonné si tu avais raté la naissance de mon fils ?

Hermione se répandit en excuses, et alors qu'Harry tentait de la convaincre qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas tout en passant au salon, Ginny lui chuchota :

\- Ne crois pas encore que c'est gagné, même si tu es notre premier choix pour être la marraine, tu as intérêt à tout nous expliquer concernant ces derniers mois !

Émue, la jeune femme accepta sans réticences d'expliquer les derniers événements à ses amis :

\- J'ai retrouvé ma mémoire grâce à Drago. En fait, c'est le fait de revivre des petits moments similaires qui m'a mis sur la piste, et avec beaucoup de répétitions et d'amour, les souvenirs peuvent revenir. J'ai décidé de ne pas attendre une seconde de plus, et je suis allée en Australie. Je sais que c'était complètement inconscient, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de retrouver mes parents et de tenter de leur rendre leur mémoire …

\- Et nous écrire une lettre, ça t'aurait tué peut-être ?

Coupa la future maman, cinglante et de très mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu as raison, j'aurai dû vous écrire. Mais les premiers mois, ils commençaient à peine à se souvenir de moi, mais pas que j'étais une sorcière, alors je n'ai pas voulu les effrayer. Et quand ils se sont souvenus de tout, j'ai préféré rentrer directement.

\- Alors tu as réussi à leur rendre entièrement la mémoire ? Tu vas pouvoir les revoir ?

\- Oui Harry, ils se souviennent de pratiquement tout. Et ils vont revenir en Angleterre, on prépare le déménagement pour qu'ils reviennent le plus vite possible.

.

La rouquine fit venir jusqu'à eux des boissons et des petits gâteaux, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire au serpentard :

\- Alors ça y est, vous êtes ensemble ?

\- On dirait bien que malgré l'échec de tous vos plans, oui, nous sommes ensemble.

Le blond sourit en serrant la main de la brunette. Ginny grignota un biscuit et déclara :

\- Grâce à vous, je vais gagner 50 gallions ! C'est Pansy qui va faire la tête ! Et Zabini va être intenable, mais ça en vaut le coup, non ?

\- Ho oui, ça en vaut le coup, même si je sens que vous n'allez pas nous lâcher !

\- En même temps, tu l'as cherché ! Mais ça me fera plaisir de revoir tout le monde !

Répliqua Hermione à son petit-ami et sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas revu le groupe de serpentards depuis le pensionnat et la veille de son départ, parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'eux, mais à présent, elle était heureuse de se souvenir des bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec eux. Ils discutèrent encore un moment de leurs souvenirs, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry demande :

\- Et Ron, est-ce qu'il est au courant de tout ça ?

\- Je … je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui en parler. Mais normalement, ça ne devrait pas lui poser de soucis.

\- Ça tombe bien, on va manger au Terrier le week-end prochain, ça fera plaisir à tout le monde si tu viens Hermione ! Et Drago aussi, ça mettra un peu d'ambiance !

Le jeune couple échangea un regard, et Drago déclina poliment :

\- Je ne pense pas que m'imposer soit une bonne idée pour m'intégrer, mais c'est gentil d'avoir proposé. Mais une prochaine fois, peut-être !

Drago savait que c'était le mieux. Hermione voulait l'annoncer à tout le monde à sa façon, et leur laisser le temps de comprendre et de l'accepter pour qu'ils ne soient pas pris au dépourvu. Et puis, même s'il adorait Ginny, tolérait Potter et aimait Hermione, il n'était pas non plus sûr d'être prêt à endurer un repas entier avec des Weasley. Hermione accepta l'invitation, et demanda à Harry :

\- Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos de mon travail ? Je n'ai même pas envoyé une lettre pour leur expliquer la situation, est-ce que tu crois que je suis virée ?

\- Je leur ai envoyé une lettre, ils attendent ton rapport.

Répondit Drago à la place du gryffondore. Le brun approuva, et Ginny reprit :

\- Du coup, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire, Drago ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment la question de sa meilleure amie, mais elle capta très bien le regard et la mimique de répression de Drago envers la Weasley :

\- Drago, de quoi elle parle ?

\- De rien. En fait, j'ai démissionné de mon poste. Je me suis aperçu que ça ne m'intéressait plus.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé depuis hier ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et but son café :

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé, d'autres choses me semblaient plus importantes …

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, mais sourit et approuva. Ce n'était pas vraiment important, vu de ce point de vue-là. Le couple finit par s'excuser et ils laissèrent le couple Potter pour rentrer chez Drago.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre et de ces retrouvailles ? :)  
**

 **Je vous retrouve mercredi prochain pour le second chapitre de cette histoire :D**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, voici donc le second chapitre de cette histoire :D**

 **C'est un chapitre assez calme, très centré sur Drago, Hermione, leur couple et leur avenir, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : un nouveau départ**

Le lendemain, Hermione proposa à Drago qu'ils aillent chez elle, pour déposer ses premières affaires. Le jeune homme avait fait quelques cartons avec en somme des vêtements, ainsi que quelques photos qu'il avait gardé du pensionnat. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la brunette s'excusa pour le froid dans l'appart et alluma le chauffage :

\- J'avais complétement oublié qu'il faisait aussi froid ici ! J'aurai dû demandé à la gardienne d'allumer le chauffage …

Sans en tenir compte, le blond sourit et l'attira dans ses bras, une moue taquine sur le visage :

\- Je peux toujours te réchauffer, moi !

\- Hum, c'est très tentant comme proposition, Monsieur Malfoy … mais je préfère te faire visiter.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et le tira par la main. L'appartement était sur deux étages, et face à eux, il y avait une grande pièce loft, avec une cuisine ouverte sur la droite, une grande table au centre, et un coin salon de l'autre côté. Drago sourit en constatant qu'il y avait pleins de photos de ses amis et de sa famille sur le cadre de la cheminée, ainsi qu'une immense bibliothèque qui faisait tout le mur, de la porte d'entrée à la cheminée. La gryffondore sourit et annonça :

\- Bon, ben là, c'est la pièce principale … On la décorera pour qu'elle nous ressemble plus. Viens !

Elle le tira par le bras, et ils montèrent à l'étage. Ils se trouvèrent dans un espace emménagé comme un petit coin lecture, avec cinq portes :

\- La première porte, c'est la salle de bain, celle d'à côté, c'est ma chambre, enfin, la nôtre. Après, il y a un dressing, une chambre d'ami, et un bureau avec mes recherches …

La salle de bain était neutre, avec un carrelage beige très zen, une douche italienne et une double vasque, comme si elle n'attendait que lui. La chambre semblait n'avoir jamais utilisée, intégralement blanche, sans aucune décoration, ce qui amusa le blond :

\- Au moins, je vais pouvoir facilement m'adapter si toutes tes pièces ressemblent à une chambre d'hôtel …

Elle lui mit un coup de coude, faussement contrariée :

\- Je ne passais pas beaucoup de temps ici ! J'étais toujours au boulot, ou chez Ron, ou chez Harry et Ginny, ou en déplacement … J'adore cet appartement, mais je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de le décorer. Je t'avais dit que tu t'y sentirais bien …

\- Oui, tu as raison … Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire en sorte qu'on s'y sente encore mieux tous les deux !

Répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement. La jeune femme rit et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque pour répondre à ses baisers. Avec tendresse, elle le guida jusqu'au lit et s'y laissa tomber, entrainant le jeune homme avec elle. Il quitta ses lèvres, déposa un baiser dans son cou, et soupira :

\- Je déballerai mes affaires plus tard …

Il fit glisser ses mains sous le chemisier de la jeune femme, et afficha un sourire satisfait quand il entendit sa moitié gémir. Avec impatience, elle déboutonna sa chemise et grogna :

\- Drago …

Décidant de prendre un peu le contrôle, elle le fit basculer sous elle, et commença à parsemer son torse de baisers. Jamais elle n'avait connu ça avec Ron, cette envie de faire l'amour si forte et si bonne. C'était comme si elle comprenait mieux l'échec de sa relation avec Ron, parce qu'il n'était pas celui dont elle avait besoin, celui qu'elle aimait, il n'était tout simplement pas Drago. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, savourant toujours ces retrouvailles, puis il reprit le dessus en les débarrassant de leurs vêtements.

.

Le serpentard caressait avec tendresse les cheveux de sa lionne, alors que celle-ci demanda :

\- Tu te souviens de la première fois où on a couché ensemble ?

Le blond sourit et répondit :

\- Oui, tu étais dans tous tes états, j'avais viré Blaise de la chambre et je t'avais ramené pour te calmer, mais tu m'as sauté dessus comme une lionne affamée !

\- J'avoue que j'étais un peu … hystérique, mais j'avais mes raisons ! Et puis, tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre, non ?

\- Jamais, c'était une nuit parfaite !

Ils ne dirent rien durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Drago demande :

\- Il y a quand même un truc qui m'a toujours intrigué … Tu n'étais pas vierge ce soir-là ?

La brunette éclata de rire. C'était bien une question d'homme ça, mieux encore, une question de Malfoy, à n'en pas douter. Le jeune homme ne se vexa pas pour autant, mais insista, alors elle avoua :

\- Non, je ne t'aurais pas sauté dessus comme ça sinon !

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais, surtout que tu savais que j'étais ton ennemi … C'était Weasley ?

Cela ne surprit même pas la jeune femme, qui répondit en toute sincérité :

\- Je n'avais jamais couché avec Ron avant le pensionnat, mais ça a rajouté de la culpabilité d'être avec toi … Si tu veux tout savoir, mon premier amant était un moldu avec lequel je suis sortie quelques mois, durant les vacances avant notre départ pour le pensionnat …

\- Alors Weasley ne s'est jamais douté de rien, pour nous ?

\- Non. Il savait que j'avais eu quelqu'un quand il était avec Lavande, je n'aurai jamais pu deviner que je t'avais connu entre temps …

L'homme resserra son emprise sur sa petit-amie, et embrassa sa tempe avec tendresse. Au fond, ça n'avait aucune importance, parce qu'elle était là et à lui, alors le reste passait après.

.

Ils s'accordèrent encore une journée rien qu'à eux, où ils en profitèrent pour déménager le plus d'affaires que possible de chez Drago à chez Hermione, et pour se retrouver tout en apprenant par cœur le corps de l'autre entre deux déballages de cartons. Puis, ils décidèrent de parler un peu de leur avenir professionnel, parce que c'était quand même important de savoir où ils allaient :

\- Je pense qu'il faut que je retourne au Ministère, pour mon travail, parce que j'ai quand même déserté … Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

\- Je ne sais pas pour l'instant …

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu veux faire ? Enfin, je veux dire, t'as pas un plan ?

\- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je ne travaillais plus ?

Blottie contre lui sur le canapé, la jeune femme hésita, mais elle finit par avouer :

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne crois pas. Parce que je trouverais ça stupide que tu fasses quelque chose qui ne te plaise pas, alors je préfère que tu ne fasses rien plutôt que quelque chose qui te rend malheureux.

Il l'embrassa avec tendresse, retrouvant bien son côté généreux et altruiste. Il passa sa main dans ses boucles brunes et lui chuchota :

\- Et si on quittait tout et qu'on partait, toi et moi ?

\- Partir ? Pour aller où ?

\- Je ne sais pas … On pourrait tout quitter et … s'installer dans une petite ville moldue, acheter un pavillon ? Et on ouvrirait une petite librairie, ça ne te plairait pas ?

Le rire de la jeune femme lui répondit, alors qu'elle glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux aux mèches si angéliques :

\- Et après quoi, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on s'installerait bien, on lancerait notre libraire, ça pourrait être une librairie moldue avec une partie sorcière, on pourrait accueillir les familles moldus d'enfants sorciers pour leur expliquer notre monde et les informer … ça marcherait bien, et on tiendrait la boutique ensemble. On pourrait passer tout la journée ensemble, et même faire des cochonneries dans l'arrière-boutique …

\- Et c'est tout ? On coulerait des vieux jours tranquilles, dans notre petit havre de paix ?

\- Tout à fait. D'ici deux ans, on envisagerait de faire un bébé, et je te demanderai en mariage. Et puis on ferait deux ou trois petits Malfoy, aussi adorables que toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Face à l'absence de réponse de la jeune femme, le jeune homme blond s'inquiéta. Il se recula pour voir son visage et prit peur quand il y découvrit des larmes :

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qui …

\- Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Oui, évidemment que je le pense ! Hermione, je ne te proposerais pas ça si je n'en n'avais pas envie, si je n'y avais pas réfléchi sérieusement. Est-ce que toi aussi, tu en as envie ?

Prise par l'émotion, la jeune femme ne put répondre autrement que par un hochement enthousiaste de la tête. Aussitôt, son petit-ami l'embrassa, heureux qu'elle partage ses projets d'avenir pour leur couple. Lorsqu'ils rompirent leur baiser passionné, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire :

\- Rassure-moi, tu n'as quand même pas déjà imaginé à quoi ressembleront nos enfants ?

\- D'abord, il y aura Scorpius – le prénom que tu as choisi- Malfoy, et ce sera mon portrait craché, ensuite, il y aura –le prénom que tu as choisi – Calliope Malfoy, qui sera ton portrait craché, puis bébé numéro trois, on choisira ensemble ses prénoms, et j'aimerai que ce soit un petit garçon qui te ressemble …

Voyant qu'il était sérieux, elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule en riant :

\- Idiot, arrête ! On a beaucoup de choses à faire avant d'avoir un bébé !

\- Je sais … Il n'empêche que je nous trouve déjà bien entraîné, non ?

\- A les faire, peut-être … Mais attend un peu que Ginny nous réquisitionne comme baby sitter quand son fils sera né, tu feras moins le malin !

Pour le coup, le blond pâlit vraiment, parce qu'il savait que rien n'arrêterait la rouquine si elle décidait qu'ils devaient garder son enfant. Enfin, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que le petit James ne prendrait pas trop de sa mère. Ni de son père d'ailleurs. En fait, qu'il soit échangé à la maternité, c'était pas une si mauvaise idée … Il fut coupé dans ses tergiversions par la brunette qui l'embrassait avec tendresse, tout en s'asseyant sur lui pour rapprocher leurs corps. Finalement, elle conclut leur discussion en chuchotant :

\- Je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé, par rapport à mes recherches et aux résultats … Mais après ça, promis, je donne ma démission, et on pourra enfin vraiment se concentrer sur nous et nos projets …

Rien n'aurait pu rendre l'héritier Malfoy plus heureux à ce moment-là, et ils célébrèrent leur joie en s'étreignant avec passion durant le reste de la nuit, partageant leur corps, leur âme et leur amour.

.

Comme promis, Hermione était retournée au Ministère le lendemain. Elle avait passé la matinée dans le bureau de son patron à lui expliquer pourquoi elle était partie comme ça du jour au lendemain. Évidemment, elle reçut de nombreuses remontrances parce que ça ne se faisait pas, mais son patron finit par se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas la licencier parce qu'elle était un excellent élément, mais il devait la sanctionner pour son comportement. Hermione réussit à négocier afin de ne pas avoir de sanction en lui expliquant qu'elle envisageait très sérieusement de démissionner mais qu'elle voulait avant faire un rapport sur ses recherches. Très intéressé et compréhensif, son patron accepta l'arrangement : elle pouvait rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse de rendre compte de ses découvertes sur les pertes de mémoire et la possibilité de retrouver des souvenirs grâce à l'amour et la répétition d'actes quotidiens. Après cela, elle s'était engagée à donner sa démission et à ne plus travailler au département des mystères. Hermione aurait dû se sentir mal d'avoir la porte d'un des départements les plus prestigieux du ministère se fermer, mais en fait non. Elle était entrée là pour pouvoir retrouver ses parents, et c'est fait. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à y faire, alors elle n'était absolument pas déçue de partir pour ne jamais revenir. Elle savait maintenant qu'il y avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes. Et les projets de Drago lui plaisaient aussi beaucoup trop pour qu'elle soit amère.

.

Pour se faire pardonner, Hermione fut obligée d'accepter d'aller dîner chez Harry et Ginny, et en présence de tous les serpentards. Elle appréhendait un peu, surtout avec Parkinson. Elle se souvenait très bien de la dernière fois, et la serpentarde avait vraiment été très virulente avec elle. Mais elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec Blaise et Théo, et puis, Harry et Drago seraient à ses côtés dans tous les cas. Le jeune couple arriva assez tôt chez leurs amis, et Drago tenta vraiment de la rassurer :

\- Tu sais, même si Pansy a l'air de mordre, je t'assure qu'elle n'est pas méchante …

\- Tu ne la laisseras pas m'insulter si ça tourne mal ?

\- Pas plus que je ne te laisserai l'insulter mon amour …

La taquina-t-il, mais la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis quelques jours, il lui donnait des petits surnoms, et contre toute attente, elle aimait. Il avait toujours été possessif avec elle, et plus encore depuis son retour, mais ça rassurait la Gryffondore. Avec Ron, ce n'était pas du tout comme ça. Ils étaient presque indifférents l'un envers l'autre, peu expressifs et très détachés et indépendants. Avec Drago, c'était tout le contraire : ils étaient fusionnels – alors qu'ils ne l'avaient pas été autant au pensionnat - et expressifs sans arrêt. En fait, ils savaient très bien que c'était une conséquence de ces cinq ans et demi de séparation, mais ça ne les dérangeait pas. Ils étaient heureux ensemble, s'aimaient, et surtout, ils ne regrettaient pas. Hermione avait pensé que d'être aussi fusionnelle la dérangerait, qu'elle se sentirait étouffée et aurait besoin de plus d'indépendance, mais non. Elle voulait passer sa vie avec lui, chacun instant à ses côtés, alors c'était naturel.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! :D  
**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, c'est un petit programme chargé : d'abord, un repas chez Harry et Ginny avec les serpentards, puis un repas chez les Weasley avec toute la famille !**

 **A mercredi prochain pour la suite ;)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, on se retrouve pour la suite ;)**

 **Petites infos de l'été :**

 *** Je pars mercredi prochain en vacances, donc je ne publierai plus jusqu'à mon retour. Donc le chapitre 5 ne sera posé que le 23 août ... mais il vous reste quand même le chapitre de mercredi prochain ;)**

 *** J'ai enfin commencé à attaquer l'épilogue :D Ce qui nous fait donc 11 chapitre + un épilogue pour cette histoire, on reste dans la même dynamique que Lovely Road et Lonely Road ;) L'épilogue s'intitule "Found Road", et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;D**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : les repas de famille**

Harry les accueillit avec joie et les invita à passer au salon en attendant que Ginny descende – elle n'avait pas fini de s'habiller à cause de son ventre, mais refusait obstinément que son époux l'aide. A seulement deux mois du terme de sa grossesse, la future maman était resplendissante, et elle les rejoignit visiblement euphorique :

\- Depuis le temps que j'attends qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble ! Comme au bon vieux temps, quand on était tous ensemble au pensionnat !

\- En tout cas, l'époque du pensionnat est vraiment loin derrière vous, moi, je suis vraiment content que ce soit fini ! Je n'ai même jamais vraiment su ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous tous là-bas !

Se plaignit Harry, qui n'avait fait qu'émettre des hypothèses sans vraiment jamais savoir la vérité. Les trois décidèrent alors de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, comment ils étaient devenus amis, la façon dont Drago avait dragué peu subtilement Hermione, combien de fois elle l'avait repoussé, comment Ginny avait débloqué sa mémoire pendant qu'Hermione cédait au beau blond, les disputes et tous les rires qu'il y avait eu. En fait, en dehors des serpentards, personne n'avait vraiment su ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Ce fut de notoriété publique que les sixième et septième années de serpentard avait été emmené dans un lieu moldu, sans leurs souvenirs, durant un an, pour les protéger. Et les gens savaient aussi que la majorité d'entre eux avait par la suite changé radicalement. Beaucoup ne croyaient plus à la suprématie du sang, et presque personne ne dénigrait les moldus. D'ailleurs, à l'image de Drago, beaucoup avait inclus le monde moldu dans leur vie quotidienne, que ce soit aller au cinéma, posséder une télévision ou conduire une voiture, ils n'avaient pas réussi à quitter ce nouveau monde qui était le leur. D'ailleurs, à la suite de cela, la directrice McGonagall avait décidé de mettre en place une huitième année où les élèves partaient au pensionnat – avec leurs souvenirs cette fois – et vivaient durant un an comme des moldus, sans la moindre trace de magie. Cela leur permettait d'en apprendre plus sur ce monde, de s'y adapter, et aussi d'avoir un diplôme moldu. Au début, beaucoup avait protesté, mais finalement, l'expérience se révélait toujours positive, et c'était devenu une tradition.

.

Enfin, les serpentards arrivèrent. Comme à son habitude, Théo offrit une bouteille à ses hôtes – du jus de citrouille pour la future maman – alors que Blaise et Pansy arrivèrent les mains vides mais pleins d'enthousiasme pour la future naissance. D'ailleurs, les deux s'agglutinèrent autour de la femme enceinte, parlant au bébé :

\- Coucou petit James ! Tonton Blaise a vraiment hâte que tu sortes de là, pour t'emmener au parc draguer plein de jolies filles !

\- Blaise !

Se scandalisa Ginny, ce qui fit rire Drago et Pansy. Le serpentarde prit le relais :

\- N'écoute pas ce crétin de Blaise, c'est tatie Pansy qui sera la meilleure ! Tu verras, je te ferais plein de vêtements super chouettes, et tu pourras parader devant les autres bébés comme un prince ! Mais j'espère vraiment pour toi que tu ne seras pas roux …

Elle reçut une petite tape de la future maman qui chassa tout le monde de son ventre rebondi, et ils passèrent à table. Pour l'instant, Pansy avait ignoré Hermione, alors que Théo avait poliment discuté avec elle, et que Blaise l'avait taquiné – mais elle avait gagné leur joute verbale. Au début du repas, la discussion fut essentiellement tournée sur la naissance prochaine du petit James Potter. Mais bien évidemment, elle dériva sur le jeune couple d'Hermione et Drago par Théo, qui interrogea son ami :

\- Alors, du coup, est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire de ta vie ?

\- Évidemment qu'il doit avoir une idée, il ne va quand même pas se laisser entretenir par Grangie Jolie !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? En quoi cela serait un problème ?

Demanda Hermione, qui n'aimait pas qu'on s'en prenne à sa moitié. C'était assez amusant pour tout le monde de voir Hermione devenir si agressive, alors qu'il y a quelques mois, elle ne savait même pas qu'elle l'aimait. Le blond glissa son bras sur les épaules de sa petite-amie, et répondit sans tenir compte du duo :

\- J'attends qu'Hermione donne sa démission. On va ouvrir une librairie.

\- Une librairie ? Mais, tu sais lire ?

Se moqua Parkinson, alors qu'Harry se tournait vers sa meilleure amie :

\- C'est vrai ? Tu vas démissionner pour ouvrir ta librairie ?

\- Oui, c'est un de nos projets. On voudrait ouvrir une librairie pour moldus et sorciers, comme un passage entre les deux. Comme ça, on pourra bosser ensemble …

\- Et surtout baiser toute la journée !

Lança Blaise, qui se souvenait très bien des nombreuses fois où il avait dû quitter son lit pour les laisser en toute intimité. Ils passèrent ensuite à table, seul moyen de faire cesser les chamailleries entre Hermione et Blaise qui n'arrêtaient pas de se taquiner comme au bon vieux temps. L'ambiance était relativement détendue, et la bonne humeur était bien présente. Pour le dessert, Hermione accompagna Harry dans la cuisine pour l'aider à porter les assiettes et le gâteau. Une fois seuls dans la cuisine, alors qu'il sortait les assiettes et les petites cuillères, le brun lui confia :

\- Tu sais, il faudrait que tu parles avec Ron. Vous avez des choses à vous dire …

\- Je sais, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre … Comment tu crois qu'il le prendra quand il saura pour Drago et moi ?

\- Je pense qu'il a tourné la page et qu'il ne le prendra pas forcément mal. En tout cas, vous avez besoin de parler ensemble.

Elle approuva, et lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la salle à manger, Harry proposa :

\- Et si vous veniez manger au Terrier ce week-end, Hermione et Drago ?

\- Ho oui, maman sera tellement contente ! Allez !

Supplia Ginny, et Hermione accepta en grognant. Elle était tombée dans un guet-apens : Harry l'avait manipulé, et il savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien refuser à Ginny dans son état. La jeune femme vérifia auprès de son petit-ami, et il lui indiqua d'un signe de la tête que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Le reste de la soirée se déroula parfaitement bien et tout le monde fut heureux d'avoir dîné ensemble, et ils se promirent de recommencer après la naissance du bébé.

.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez Hermione, le couple ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Ça s'était beaucoup mieux passé que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, alors dans un sens, ils étaient assez soulagés. Comme par réflexe, la brunette retira ses chaussures et alla immédiatement élancer son petit-ami :

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas qu'on aille manger au Terrier ce week-end ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu sais que je te suivrais n'importe où …

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir si tu n'en n'as pas envie tu sais.

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa tendrement, tout en glissant ses mains autour de sa taille. La jeune femme s'agrippa à son cou, et presque par automatisme, elle remonta ses jambes autour de sa taille. Soufflant dans son cou, le jeune homme soupira :

\- Où que tu ailles, je te suis mon amour …

La brunette ne put répondre, submergée par les sensations que sa moitié provoquait chez elle, avec une force et une puissance incomparable.

.

La semaine était passé trop rapidement au goût de Drago, mais pas assez au goût d'Hermione. La jeune femme travaillait tous les jours, désespérant vraiment de terminer un jour son rapport. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment présenter son rapport. C'était quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été fait, alors elle n'avait aucune référence, et en bonne élève, elle tenait absolument à bien faire quand même. Ce qui devenait une grosse prise de tête pour elle : elle hésitait à mettre certains détails trop intimes, ou à rester plus vague sans trop nuire à ses résultats. Mais très sincèrement, ça lui prenait la tête, parce qu'il y avait beaucoup à écrire. Et Hermione en avait marre, parce qu'elle ne voulait plus faire ce boulot, elle voulait retrouver Drago et réaliser leurs projets sans attendre, mais elle était trop contentieuse pour céder. Alors elle allait tous les jours au travail, mettant tous ses efforts à travailler le plus vite possible sans trop bâcler, afin d'enfin pouvoir quitter son travail. De son côté, Drago s'ennuyait fermement. Il ne voulait pas commencer les projets qu'il avait avec Hermione sans elle, parce que tout l'intérêt était de les réaliser ensemble. Du coup, il trouvait moyen de s'occuper comme il pouvait. Ils avaient une petite routine bien installée : le matin, Hermione se levait et partait au travail tôt, tout en laissant du café pour son amoureux. Environ une heure plus tard, le blond se levait et souriait quand il trouvait son café. Puis, il se préparait et sortait. Généralement, il faisait quelques courses le matin, puis passait l'après-midi chez ses amis. Il allait voir Blaise, Pansy, ou Théo, mais la majorité du temps il était chez le couple Potter, puisque Ginny était en congé maternité en attendant le terme de sa grossesse. Puis, il rentrait et cherchait de quoi manger. Ni lui ni Hermione n'était un cordon bleu, alors ils devaient de débrouiller pour cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable, que ce soit en cuisinant des plats simples, en achetant des plats tout prêt ou en commandant. Lorsque le blond s'impatientait, il finissait généralement par inviter sa petite-amie au restaurant, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à la brunette.

.

Toujours est-il que lorsque le week-end arriva, Hermione commença à stresser. Elle n'avait pas revu Ron depuis leur rupture, et elle appréhendait un peu. Sentant à quel point elle angoissait – cela faisait trois fois qu'elle lissait sa jupe – l'ancien serpentard glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et l'élança :

\- Tout va bien se passer, tu le sais ?

\- Oui, je sais, mais je suis si impatiente ! Et ça fait si longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu …

\- Aller, allons-y mon cœur, on va être en retard sinon …

Elle acquiesça, et ils transplanèrent ensemble. Drago n'était jamais venu au Terrier, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Ils frappèrent à la porte, et c'est une Molly très heureuse qui leur ouvrit et qui serra la jeune femme dans ses bras :

\- Hermione chérie ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir !

\- Moi aussi Molly, je suis heureuse d'être rentrée ! Et voici Drago, mon petit-ami …

La mère de famille le salua également, et les poussa dans le salon avec le reste de la famille. Le couple salua tout le monde, et personne ne fit de commentaire sur la présence de Drago – ils avaient dû être briefé par la future maman pour ne pas faire de vagues. Il y avait le couple Potter, Percy et sa femme, Bill et Fleur, et Arthur, et Hermione et Drago s'installèrent aux côtés du couple de futurs parents, et Ginny se plaignit :

\- Vivement que ce petit monstre sorte de là, parce que j'en peux plus ! Drago, tu peux me passer mon verre s'il te plait ?

Molly revint à ce moment-là avec les petits fours, et s'exclama :

\- Georges et Angelina ferment la boutique et arrivent, et je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Ron … Alors on va commencer sans eux …

\- Tant mieux, on pourra manger l'apéritif pour une fois !

Plaisanta Bill, qui savait très bien que Ron avait tendance à les dévorer avant que quiconque n'approche. Molly en profita, après avoir fait venir deux autres plateaux de petit-four pour interroger :

\- Alors, qui me fera les prochains petits-enfants ?

\- Houlà, nous, on passe notre tour ! Déjà, James n'est même pas né, alors on verra plus tard, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Le futur papa approuva sa compagne sans hésiter. Aussitôt, Bill ajouta :

\- On passe notre tour nous aussi, on a déjà Victoire, et Dominique n'a même pas dix-huit mois …

Sans attendre, Audrey enchaîna :

\- Nous aussi on passe notre tour, n'est-ce pas Percy ? Nos carrières commencent tout juste à décoller, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment …

\- Et pourquoi pas vous, Hermione ?

Demanda Ginny avec enthousiasme, tous les regards se tournant vers le couple. Ils n'eurent même pas besoin d'échanger un regard pour être d'accord, et la jeune femme brune répondit en glissant sa main dans celle de son compagnon :

\- Pourquoi pas, mais pas tout de suite. On a d'autres projets à réaliser avant.

\- Comme quoi ?

Questionna Arthur, sincèrement curieux, et Hermione répondit :

\- On voud …

Elle fut interrompue par la porte qui claqua, et une voix lança :

\- Salut tout le monde, on est là !

.

Ron apparut alors avec Padma Patil à ses côtés, et la jeune indienne s'exclama :

\- Comme promis, je vous ai apporté des Bebinca ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

L'indienne et le Weasley se stoppèrent en apercevant Hermione et Malfoy, mais Molly ne laissa pas le malaise s'installer en saluant les derniers arrivés. Ils saluèrent donc tout le monde en restant distant avec le nouveau couple, et s'installèrent. Puis, la mère de famille apporta une nouvelle fournée de petits fours afin de nourrir toute sa petite famille. Au début, il y eut un grand silence très gêné, mais finalement, Padma finit par faire la conversation :

\- Alors Hermione, tu es enfin de retour en Angleterre ?

\- Oui, je suis enfin rentrée, et j'en suis très heureuse !

\- D'ailleurs ma chérie, est-ce que tu as retrouvé tes parents ?

La jeune femme sourit à la question de la mère de famille, et son petit-ami glissa sa main sur sa cuisse pour lui donner du courage :

\- Oui, et j'ai réussi à leur rendre la mémoire ! Normalement, ils vont rentrer d'ici un mois ou deux, le temps de régler quelques détails …

\- C'est vraiment génial pour toi ! Tu vas pouvoir leur présenter Drago !

\- Oui, j'espère bien ! Ils ont tellement hâte de le rencontrer, j'espère qu'on va pouvoir organiser ça le plus rapidement possible !

Répondit Hermione sans s'attarder – à vrai dire, ils n'en n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé avec Drago et ce n'était pas le moment – donc elle enchaîna :

\- Et toi, il me semble que tu faisais des études de médicomagie, non ?

\- Oui, je suis en pédiatrie-obstétrie, et je vais bientôt finir mon internant, d'ici deux ans. Et toi, comment ça se passe, ta carrière ?

Bizarrement, personne d'autre ne parlait, et tout le monde écoutait avec intérêt la discussion polie entre Hermione et Padma Patil :

\- J'ai fini mes recherches pour trouver un contre sort au sort d' _oubliette_ donc je vais pouvoir donner ma démission d'ici peu …

\- Tu vas démissionner ? Mais je croyais que ton travail, c'était toute ta vie !

S'exclama Ron, complétement abasourdi par l'annonce de son ex. Serrant la main de sa moitié, la jeune femme confirma :

\- J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, maintenant que j'ai le contre sort, je n'ai plus aucune raison de continuer à faire ce travail. On … on a un projet avec Drago …

Le rouquin voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais la mère de famille en décida autrement en demandant à tout le monde de passer à table, puisque Georges et Angelina ne semblait pas arriver et que le repas était prêt. Hermione se retrouva entre Drago et Ginny, et face à Ron malheureusement. Doucement, les discussions reprirent dans la salle à manger. Ginny avait une discussion enflammée avec Drago, et sa petite-amie discutait avec son meilleur ami et Bill et Percy. Tout se passa assez bien, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione tende le bras pour prendre le poivre à côté de Ron, et que ce dernier s'exclama en lui attrapant le bras :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il exposa aux yeux de toute la table les deux lettres tatouées, et l'ancien langue-de-plomb retira sa main en se justifiant :

\- Je … c'est pour ne pas oublier. Je ne veux plus jamais oublier, alors j'ai fait ça cet été. Pour être sûre, ça, on ne pourra pas me l'enlever … Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin d'aller prendre un peu l'air …

.

Elle se leva et quitta la table pour aller dans la cuisine. En ce mois de décembre, il faisait beaucoup trop froid pour qu'elle sorte, alors elle s'isola dans la cuisine un moment. C'était encore trop frais et douloureux pour qu'elle y pense sans avoir un pincement au cœur, et elle était terrorisée à l'idée de perdre encore la mémoire et d'encore oublier Drago. Elle sursauta quand une voix retentit dans son dos :

\- Je suis content que tu sois rentrée, mais j'aurai aimé recevoir un hibou au moins …

\- Je suis désolée Ron, je voulais vraiment t'envoyer un hibou mais … je ne savais pas vraiment quoi t'écrire. Et je n'ai pas osé venir te voir, j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas me voir …

Le jeune homme sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le plan de travail. Il lui prit la main avec douceur :

\- Tu l'aurais su si tu m'avais laissé répondre à tes hiboux quand tu étais en Australie. J'ai tourné la page Hermione, et même si j'ai du mal à digérer que Malfoy soit là, je ne t'en veux plus …

\- C'est vrai ? Parce que tu me manques Ron, notre amitié me manque, mon frère me manque, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie …

Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et la serra contre lui, tout en soupirant :

\- Je t'en ai voulu pendant un moment, tu sais. Mais c'est passé. Toi aussi tu me manques. Et je crois qu'on mérite d'être heureux tous les deux, même si ce n'est pas ensemble …

\- Waou, quand est-ce que tu es devenu aussi mature ?

\- Je crois que tu as déteins sur moi, et Padma aussi, un peu.

Sourit-il, heureux de s'être réconcilié avec elle. Elle se détacha un peu de lui et sourit à son tour :

\- Alors, toi et Padma, comment ça s'est fait ?

\- Je suis tombé sur elle par hasard il y a quatre mois, et depuis, on ne s'est plus quitté. Tu sais, je crois que c'est beaucoup grâce à elle que je t'ai pardonné. Elle m'a beaucoup apaisé, et je suis heureux avec elle …

\- Tant mieux alors, je suis heureuse pour toi alors.

Ils furent interrompus par la voix de Georges qui venait tout juste d'arriver avec Angelina, et Ron plaisanta :

\- Retournons à table, avant qu'ils ne s'imaginent des choses, en plus, je crois que ton copain voulait m'avada kédavrisé quand je suis venu te rejoindre …

La jeune femme rit, et ils retournèrent auprès du reste de la famille. Le reste du repas se passa beaucoup mieux, dans la bonne humeur et les rires de tous. Hermione se sentait vraiment à sa place, aux côtés de Drago et auprès de sa famille, et ça lui mit beaucoup de baume au cœur de voir que rien n'avait changé. Les choses étaient presque comme avant, sauf que tout le monde semblait vraiment heureux à présent.

* * *

 **Voilà, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?  
**

 **Le tout petit repas avec les Serpentards ? Et le repas de famille au Terrier ? Et de Ron (j'avoue, je l'adore :D) ?**

 **Et à quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ? ;)**

 **A mercredi prochain :D**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hello !**

 **J'espère que vous profitez bien de vos vacances, en tout cas, moi, je suis sur le départ ^^**

 **Encore un chapitre tout doux, mais avec quelques doutes quand même ^^  
**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : projets d'avenir**

Évidemment, dès leur retour, l'ancienne Gryffondore sentit énormément la contrariété de son amant. Il n'avait rien dit, mais elle voyait bien sur son visage fermé tout ce qu'il ne lui disait pas. Il était contrarié parce qu'Hermione et Ron s'étaient isolés seuls, et ils étaient revenus souriant et proches, et elle n'avait rien dit. Elle savait à quel point il était possessif – elle se souvenait de ça, déjà au pensionnat – mais surtout, à quel point il avait besoin d'être rassuré depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté et était revenue. Sans hésiter, elle l'attira sur le canapé et se blottit contre lui. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de la serrer contre lui, savourant leur étreinte et son odeur si familière. Finalement, Drago l'embrassa et elle s'agrippa à lui en passant une main dans ses cheveux si blonds :

\- Je t'aime tellement Drago, tu n'imagines pas à quel point …

\- Moi aussi Hermione, plus que tout au monde …

Elle se redressa un peu, calant sa tête contre son épaule, et soupira :

\- Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui te contrarie ? Ce n'est pas le repas au moins ?

\- Non, tu sais très bien que j'étais heureux que tu retrouves les Weasley et que j'ai même passé un moment presque agréable.

\- C'est Ron, c'est ça ?

La non-réponse du blond fut éloquente, mais Hermione n'en démordit pas :

\- Parle-moi s'il te plait. Parce que je ne comprends pas. Tu sais que l'amitié de Ron est importante pour moi, même plus, il est comme Harry, mon frère de cœur, et je suis heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé. Et tu sais aussi que c'est toi que j'aime, personne d'autre, ce sont tes initiales qui sont gravées sur ma peau. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? En mes sentiments ?

\- Si, j'ai confiance en toi ! C'est en lui que je n'ai pas confiance.

\- Pourtant, il va falloir t'y faire Drago, tout comme tu l'as fait pour Harry. Ron fait partie de ma vie, et ce sera toujours le cas. Ron et moi, c'est fini parce que ça ne marchait pas. Il est avec Padma, et moi avec toi, et ça devrait te suffire.

\- Potter, ce n'est pas pareil, il est avec Ginny, et il serait suicidaire de tenter quoi que ce soit avec toi. Ta meilleure amie le découperait en petit morceau et le ferait cuire dans une marmite, et puis ils vont avoir un enfant. Mais Weasley, ce n'est pas pareil.

A deux doigts d'abandonner, la brunette osa demander :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il sait ce qu'il perd, et moi aussi.

Cette fois, la jeune femme ne s'y était pas attendue. Émue, elle se retourna pour s'asseoir en califourchon sur lui et le serrer contre sa poitrine. Elle murmura :

\- Drago, je ne veux plus jamais t'oublier, tu m'entends ? C'est toi que j'aime, plus que tout, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé, et c'est hors de question que je te perde encore une fois. Laisse-moi te montrer que je t'appartiens …

Sans attendre, elle l'embrassa langoureusement tout en faisant passer au maximum ses sentiments. Il résista quelques secondes, mais ne pût lui résister longtemps. Il lui rendit son baiser, et se laissa faire lorsqu'elle glissa ses grandes mains sous son t-shirt, et il alla même caresser sa poitrine. Et très vite, ils se laissèrent emporter par leur passion. Ils s'aimaient, et jamais ils n'étaient aussi vivants que lorsqu'ils s'unissaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ce qui était le cas, d'une certaine façon.

.

Les fêtes passèrent très vites, et furent très sobres. Hermione ne prit aucun jour de congés pour les fêtes, préférant travailler le plus possible pour finir le plus vite possible sa tache de sisyphe. Pour noël, ils le passèrent uniquement en amoureux, en tête à tête, en profitant pour se retrouver en toute intimité. Le couple avait vraiment besoin de trouver ses marques et une certaine stabilité, alors c'était l'occasion idéale. Pour le jour de l'an, ils le fêtèrent chez le couple Potter, avec Ron et Padma ainsi que tous leurs amis serpentards, ce qui fit du bien à tout le monde. Mine de rien, l'ambiance avait été là, la bonne humeur, et les taquineries entre Hermione et Blaise avaient animé la soirée. Tous s'entendaient vraiment bien, et c'était presque comme s'ils avaient été de retour à l'internat, ce qui était très agréable. Malgré tout, Drago avait bien ressenti qu'il manquait quelque chose au bonheur d'Hermione, sans réussir à identifier quoi précisément.

.

Puis, la routine s'était doucement installée. Tous les quinze jours, Hermione passait une soirée avec Ron et Harry, comme au bon vieux temps pour se retrouver un peu avec ses frères. De son côté, Drago retrouvait ses amis serpentards, et Ginny avait l'habitude de s'incruster dans le groupe de vert et argent comme si c'était naturellement sa place. L'héritier Malfoy avait accepté que Ron et Harry soient importants pour sa moitié et qu'elle ne pourrait pas se passer d'eux parce qu'ils étaient ses piliers. Au début, il avait eu du mal à enterrer sa possessivité et sa jalousie, mais Hermione avait su le rassurer et il lui faisait aveuglément confiance. Et puis, ils étaient tellement heureux et ils s'aimaient tellement qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour le bonheur de l'autre. Sans compter que Drago voyait très bien qu'Hermione déprimait à cause de son boulot, et que ça lui faisait vraiment du bien d'être avec ses amis.

.

Un soir, alors que le serpentard avait préparé le repas et qu'ils avaient dîné en tête à tête, sa petite-amie lui demanda :

\- Je sais qu'on n'a n'en jamais vraiment parlé mais … est-ce que ça te plairait de rencontrer mes parents ? Enfin, je veux dire, ils vont très bientôt revenir, et je me demandais si …

\- Je serai très heureux de rencontrer mes futurs beaux-parents. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ?

Tout en haussant les épaules, la jeune femme se leva et alla s'installer sur ses genoux, recherchant toujours cette proximité physique dont ils avaient tant besoin :

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu ne les as jamais rencontrés, on ne peut pas dire que ta relation avec tes parents était … géniale, je voulais juste savoir.

\- Hermione, je t'aime plus que tout. Alors évidemment que je veux rencontrer tes parents, et leur prouver que je suis l'homme qu'il te faut. Je veux qu'ils sachent que je t'aime, et que je compte bien t'épouser et avoir des enfants avec toi, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète …

Elle l'embrassa passionnément, heureuse et aimante. Elle avait l'impression que leur amour irradiait leur vie, et qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus fort. Pourtant, elle se trompait, et à chaque fois Drago lui prouvait qu'ils pouvaient s'aimer un peu plus fort, comme si leur amour était en expansion continue et proportionnel au temps. Elle s'agrippa à sa nuque, approfondissant son étreinte, et chuchota contre ses lèvres, juste parce qu'elle adorait l'entendre dire ces mots :

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Absolument, tu deviendras ma femme et moi ton époux, et tu devras nous supporter, moi et nos enfants, jusqu'à la fin de tes jours …

En disant cela, il avait glissé sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne, caressant tendrement ses flancs tout en la serrant contre lui. Elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et replongea sur ses lèvres, avant de soupirer :

\- Drago, fais-moi un bébé …

Le dîner ne fut jamais terminé, mais d'autres choses furent consommées durant cette soirée.

.

Vers la mi-Janvier, alors qu'Hermione soupirait encore une fois à cause de sa lassitude au boulot, elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir sa moitié débarquer dans son bureau :

\- Bonjour mon amour !

\- Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je viens te kidnapper pour t'emmener déjeuner !

Avec plaisir elle le suivit, vraiment trop heureuse de passer un moment en tête à tête avec son amant. S'il n'était pas venu, elle n'aurait sûrement pas pris de pause déjeuner pour avancer le plus possible dans son rapport, et Drago le savait bien. Ensemble, ils quittèrent le département des mystères et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. C'était certain qu'ils ne voulaient pas manger à la cafeteria avec tous les regards épieurs de leurs collègues, alors ils sortirent du ministère. Ils firent quelques pas, et Drago lui prit la main :

\- Viens, on va faire un transplanage d'escorte, je voudrais t'emmener quelque part !

Elle acquiesça et lui prit la main dès qu'ils furent dans une petite ruelle. Ils transplanèrent et sortirent de la nouvelle rue pour arriver sur une grande avenue. La brunette regarda autour d'elle, et ne reconnaissant pas les lieux, elle demanda :

\- On est toujours à Londres ?

\- On est à South Kensington, dans la rue marchande.

La jeune femme scruta les alentours et elle suivit son petit-ami qui l'entraîna à travers les gens. Il lui expliqua tout en marchant :

\- On est dans la zone moldue, mais la zone sorcière n'est pas très loin.

Il la guida jusqu'à la devanture d'un magasin qui semblait abandonné depuis des années, et l'ancien gryffondore plaisanta :

\- Je crois bien que ce restaurant est fermé mon amour, il va falloir trouver autre chose pour ce midi …

\- Je sais mon cœur, mais ce n'est pas un restaurant. En fait, si tu le souhaites, ça peut devenir une librairie. Notre librairie en fait.

Elle le regarda, stupéfaite et n'osant pas y croire, avant de reporter son regard que sur l'échoppe abandonnée. L'endroit semblait vraiment sale et délabré, mais il possédait un vrai potentiel. Bien sûr, il faudrait qu'elle rentre et visite les lieux pour en avoir une meilleure idée, mais ça lui plaisait bien. Attendant sa réaction, le jeune homme crut bon de rajouter :

\- Le quartier résidentiel est pas très loin, on pourrait y acheter une maison avec un petit jardin, c'est très tranquille, il y a beaucoup de commerces autour …

Il fut coupé par sa moitié qui lui sauta au cou :

\- Ce serait formidable ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire …

\- Ne dis rien, tu n'en as pas besoin mon amour. Est-ce que tu es heureuse ?

Elle se blottie contre lui, et ronronna presque :

\- Oui, plus que jamais.

Ils se trouvèrent un petit restaurant un peu plus loin pour déjeuner ensemble, et discuter aussi de leur projet. Évidemment qu'Hermione était très emballée à l'idée d'ouvrir cette librairie avec son homme, et l'endroit lui plaisait. Plus que jamais, leurs rêves semblaient être en bonne voie pour se réaliser. Et quand il la ramena à son bureau, le blond ne rata pas les étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux de l'ancienne gryffondore. Elle semblait vraiment avoir oublié sa déprime et plus motivée que jamais. Leur avenir s'annonçait formidable et brillant, et ils étaient impatient d'y être.

.

Pour leur toute première Saint Valentin, le couple avait décidé de ne rien faire. Ou plutôt, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire quelque chose. Pour être exacte, les parents d'Hermione étaient revenus plus tôt dans la journée, et conformément à ce qui était prévu, le couple était invité à dîner. Du coup, depuis l'aube, Hermione était aux fourneaux pour préparer le repas qu'ils amèneraient – ses parents n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de faire des courses et de cuisiner un repas, ils étaient occupés à défaire et ranger toutes leurs affaires. En fait, la maison était restée en état depuis leur départ. Hermione s'était assurée que la maison reste propre, mais le couple avait toutes leurs affaires ramenées d'Australie à ranger, ils étaient fatigués du voyage et avaient besoin d'un peu reprendre leur marque dans cette maison qu'ils n'avaient pas habité depuis plusieurs années – depuis qu'Hermione leur avait retiré la mémoire. Du coup, Hermione avait proposé de cuisiner à manger et de venir chez eux, pour fêter leur retour, les retrouvailles et leur présenter Drago par la même occasion. Ainsi, Drago avait pu voir Hermione stresser toute la journée aux fourneaux, craignant de ne pas réussir à cuisiner quelque chose d'assez bon pour ses parents – alors qu'il était persuadé que non seulement ce serait suffisamment comestible, mais qu'en plus ses parents n'en n'auraient rien à faire du goût de ses plats. Alors qu'elle emballait son dessert, il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe :

\- Tu es consciente que tout va bien se passer ?

\- Je sais, mais j'aimerai tellement que tout soit parfait !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça le sera. Tu vas enfin retrouver tes parents, on est ensemble, les Weasley se portent bien, tout ira bien mon amour …

Elle lui sourit, le remerciant du regard d'être un tel soutien pour elle, et se dépêcha de terminer. Tout en finissant d'enrouler ses plats de papier alluminium, elle s'excusa :

\- Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolée qu'on rate notre première Saint Valentin à cause de ça …

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis, ce n'est ni notre premier et certainement pas notre dernier, on se rattrapera …

Elle approuva, parce qu'il avait raison. Et il était vraiment merveilleux, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi et comment il avait pu se tenir loin d'elle durant ces cinq longues années. Puis, elle alla se changer, et ils partirent avec tous leurs petits plats.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :D**

 **Je vous rappelle que le prochain chapitre ne sera posté que le 25 août :)**

 **Bel été :D**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hello !**

 **Malheureusement, je suis de retour de vacances ... :(**

 **Mais du coup, c'est une bonne nouvelle pour vous, puisque vous avez droit à la suite :D**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,**

 **Bonne Lecture ;D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : le début**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Drago aurait juré que le couple Granger n'était jamais parti, et qu'Hermione et lui avaient l'habitude depuis des années d'aller dîner chez eux. C'était peut-être le début d'un rituel qui lui plaisait bien, et il était certain que ça plairait à sa petite-amie, parce qu'il savait à quel point elle était heureuse de retrouver enfin ses parents. Ce fut madame Granger qui leur ouvrit avec un grand sourire, et immédiatement, elle élança sa fille :

\- Hermione chérie ! Je suis tellement contente qu'on soit enfin rentré et de te revoir ! Et vous devez être Drago ? Je suis enchantée d'enfin vous rencontrer, Hermione nous a tellement parlé de vous !

\- Je suis également ravi de vous rencontrer…

La femme ressemblait peu à Hermione, avec ses cheveux foncés et lisses, ses yeux plus clairs et son nez aquilin. Elle les invita à entrer, et le père d'Hermione vint les saluer. Pour le coup, Hermione était son portrait craché, à n'en pas douter. Il serra sa fille dans ses bras et dit :

\- Hum, ça sent bon ! Tu vas aider ta mère en cuisine, pendant que je fais connaissance avec ton petit-ami ?

La jeune femme hésita, mais elle finit par suivre sa mère dans la cuisine avec tous ses petits plats, alors que Drago et son père se dirigèrent vers le salon. Monsieur Granger lui proposa un verre, mais le jeune homme refusa poliment. Immédiatement l'homme le mit à l'aise :

\- Tu peux nous tutoyer Drago, et nous appeler Georges et Rachelle. Hermione nous a tellement parlé de toi, on a l'impression de presque te connaître depuis toujours !

\- Ho, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas dit trop de mauvaises choses alors …

\- Certainement pas mon chéri !

S'exclama justement Hermione en revenant accompagnée de sa mère et d'un plateau de petits fours. Elle s'installa immédiatement à ses côtés, et la mère d'Hermione en profita pour demander :

\- Alors, comment avancent vos projets ?

\- C'est en bonne voie ! Drago a trouvé un super endroit pour ouvrir notre librairie, et j'espère pouvoir bientôt démissionner !

\- Si tout se passe bien, on devrait pouvoir ouvrir la boutique à la fin de l'été.

Rajouta Drago en passant affectueusement un bras sur les épaules de sa compagne. La discussion dériva sur le retour des parents d'Hermione, à quel point ils étaient heureux d'être rentrés au pays et de retrouver leur fille adorée, et d'enfin pouvoir rencontrer leur futur gendre.

.

Mais avant qu'ils ne passent à table, l'héritier Malfoy s'adresse à l'ancienne Gryffondore :

\- Hermione, est-ce que tu peux m'attendre cinq minutes, j'ai quelque chose à aller chercher, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps … promis, je reviens vite !

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de protester ou de lui poser des questions et il transplana. Surpris, le couple Granger lui assura que ça ne les dérangeait pas, et qu'au contraire, ils étaient impatients de voir quelle surprise il lui réservait. Il revint moins de cinq minutes plus tard, avec une énorme boite en carton enrubannée, qu'il posa par terre, tout en se justifiant :

\- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne fêterait pas la Saint Valentin cette année, et donc qu'on ne se ferait pas de cadeaux, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas marquer le coup. Je sais aussi que tu t'es beaucoup sentie seule ces dernières années, quand tes parents étaient en Australie, quand tu travaillais beaucoup, quand tu ne te souvenais plus, alors je voulais t'offrir quelque chose qui te remonterait toujours le moral …

Il lui prit la main pour qu'elle se lève, et la poussa à ouvrir la boite. Curieuse mais en même temps très touchée qu'il ait absolument voulu lui offrir un cadeau, elle défit le ruban. Quand elle ouvrit le couvercle de la boite, elle ne put s'empêcher de commencer à pleurer, tant l'émotion était forte. Ses mains tremblaient, alors le jeune homme entoura sa taille pour la serrer contre lui :

\- Je sais que Pattenrond te manque beaucoup, et que rien ne pourra le remplacer … mais peut-être que l'appartement te semblera moins vide maintenant …

Doucement, elle saisit le chaton qui dormait dans la boite, et le prit dans ses bras. Il était encore petit, et avait un magnifique pelage dégradé de blanc à gris, comme un chat siamois. Elle se tourna vers sa moitié, infiniment reconnaissante, et lui demanda :

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Comme tu le désires, c'est à toi de le nommer.

Elle lui sourit à travers ses larmes et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il était vraiment un homme fabuleux, à n'en pas douter. Il savait toujours lui redonner le sourire quand elle en avait besoin, Drago était le soleil de sa vie, elle n'en n'avait jamais douté, et ça se confirmait chaque jour un peu plus. Après réflexion, elle déclara :

\- Gatsby, c'est comme ça que je veux l'appeler. Merci Drago, tu n'imagines pas tout ce que ce cadeau représente pour moi …

Il ne dit rien, mais elle lut dans ses yeux à quel point il l'aimait et il serait prêt à tout pour elle. Le couple Granger invita les plus jeunes à passer à table, tout en taquinant leur fille :

\- Quand on lui a offert Pattenrond, elle a sauté de partout à travers la maison durant des jours !

\- Et ce pauvre chat, ce qu'il en a bavé ! Elle l'a dorloté comme un bébé alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'un peu de calme et de tranquillité ! Mais au moins, elle ne lui a pas donné un nom trop ridicule !

Renchérit Rachelle en riant. Mais peu importe, parce qu'Hermione était trop sur un petit nuage pour en tenir rigueur à ses parents. Sa famille était là, tous réunis, l'homme de sa vie était auprès d'elle, et tout allait pour le mieux. La vie était merveilleuse, et elle ne pouvait demander rien de plus pour être heureuse que ce qu'elle avait déjà. Le reste de la soirée se déroula merveilleusement bien, ils parlèrent et rirent de tout et de rien, et finalement, le jeune couple finit par rentrer chez lui.

.

Le lendemain matin, le couple aurait voulu profiter d'une grasse matinée bien méritée, malheureusement, ils furent contactés très tôt. La jeune madame Potter avait perdu les eaux durant la nuit, et le travail avait commencé depuis quelques heures. Ainsi, le jeune couple décida de se rendre à l'hôpital en fin de matinée pour rejoindre leurs amis. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils constatèrent qu'en effet, le jeune James Sirius Potter était né aux aurores et que le bébé et la maman allaient très bien. Ils furent dirigés vers la chambre de la jeune maman, et frappèrent avant d'être invité à entrer. Immédiatement, le jeune papa les accueillit avec joie :

\- Je suis content que vous aillez pu venir ! Vous avez de la chance, les Weasley sont tous partis il y a quelques heures, c'est enfin calme ici …

Hermione s'approcha de sa meilleure amie qui tenait son bambin, et Ginny leva un regard fier vers elle :

\- Tu as vu comme il est beau ?

\- Il est magnifique, vous avez fait un beau bébé …

\- Est-ce que tu veux le prendre ?

Étonnée, la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul qui interpela les deux hommes, mais déjà Ginny lui donnait l'enfant dans les bras :

\- Fais bien attention à sa tête …

\- Il est tellement petit …

Elle garda le petit James quelques minutes dans ses bras, sous le regard attentif des deux hommes et celui bienveillant de sa meilleure amie, puis lui rendit son fils. Ginny recoucha l'enfant dans son berceau, et elle demanda à sa meilleure amie :

\- Hermione, je sais que j'étais en colère quand tu es revenue, mais … est-ce que tu accepterais d'être sa marraine ?

\- Quoi ? Tu … tu veux vraiment que je sois sa marraine ?

\- Evidemment ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, et je sais que tu seras toujours là pour t'occuper de James si jamais il a besoin de toi. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr que je serais ravie d'être sa marraine !

Le jeune couple ne resta pas très longtemps avec les jeunes parents, conscients qu'ils devaient être fatigués, et ils finirent par s'excuser pour les laisser se reposer.

.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, Hermione tira immédiatement le jeune homme jusqu'au canapé et se blottit contre lui. Drago ne dit rien et se contenta de caresser ses cheveux avec tendresse. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de parler pour se comprendre, ils étaient au-dessus de ça depuis longtemps. Finalement, la jeune femme se redressa et demanda :

\- Dis-moi, comment c'était, de retrouver la mémoire ?

\- C'était bizarre. C'est comme si je me voyais dans une autre vie à travers un écran de télé, sans me reconnaître. J'ai eu l'impression même que c'était une autre vie, que j'aurai vécu il y a très longtemps, même si ça ne datait que de quelques mois. Tu avais peur qu'en me souvenant, je redevienne celui que j'étais avant. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis resté celui que j'étais parce que la personne que j'étais avant … ce n'était plus moi. J'étais dégouté et écœuré de celui que j'avais été, et pour rien au monde je ne serai redevenu un serpentard. Les quelques mois qu'on a vécu ensemble, Hermione et Drago les moldus, Hermione et Drago les simples adolescents, les amoureux, j'ai été beaucoup plus heureux que je ne l'ai été de toute ma vie. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais échangé ce que j'avais gagné contre ce que j'avais perdu. Je pense même que si j'avais pu, j'aurai complètement effacé ces souvenirs. Je n'en veux pas, ils ne me servent à rien, parce que la personne qui agissait n'existe plus, elle est morte et ne reviendra pas à la vie.

\- Alors tu serais prêt à abandonner ta vie de sorcier pour vivre une vie de moldu avec moi ?

\- Sans hésiter Hermione. Toi et moi, n'importe où, n'importe quand et avec n'importe qui.

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, et soupira :

\- Et toi, comment ça s'est passé quand tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?

\- C'était horrible … Comme des coups de poignards tellement violents que ça me coupait le souffle … Mais je voulais me souvenir, plus que tout, je savais que j'avais besoin de savoir, parce que c'était important. Drago, tu me manquais. Je ne le savais pas, mais c'est la stricte vérité. Je … c'était difficile sans toi.

Gatsby en profita pour grimper sur le canapé et se coucher entre les deux amants, comme il en avait pris l'habitude la nuit précédente. Hermione glissa ses doigts dans la fourrure du chaton, et soupira :

\- J'espère ne plus jamais revivre ça. Je t'aime tu sais, plus que tout au monde.

\- Moi aussi Hermione, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, n'en doute jamais.

Ils restèrent longtemps, juste élancés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, se faisant de temps en temps marcher dessus par le petit animal qui complétait si bien leur foyer.

Alors qu'elle cherchait un document parmi les piles de papiers dans son bureau, Hermione sursauta quand la douce voix de son amant se fit entendre :

\- Est-ce que tu comptes encore sauter un déjeuner, ou est-ce que je peux t'emmener déjeuner ?

La jeune femme sourit. Cela faisait presque un mois que ses parents étaient rentrés, et les choses avaient pas mal évoluées. D'un côté, tout allait pour le mieux. Presque tous les samedi soirs, Hermione et Drago allaient dîner chez les Granger, profitant de ces moments en famille pour rattraper le temps perdu. Un week-end sur deux, ils allaient manger au Terrier, où ils pouvaient voir les jeunes parents et leur adorable bébé, et Hermione en profitait pour passer un peu de temps avec Ron, qu'elle ne voyait qu'à ces moments-là. Même si cela déplaisait très fortement à Drago, il prenait sur lui et ne disait rien. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, mais c'était ses sentiments, et il savait bien que les sentiments sont incontrôlables. Concernant la librairie qu'ils avaient pour projet d'ouvrir, les choses n'avaient pas bougé pour l'instant. Ils avaient fait une offre et devraient signer les papiers d'ici peu, mais Hermione refusait qu'ils fassent quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'avec son travail – elle mettait vraiment toutes ses forces et son énergie à finir ce fichu rapport – elle n'avait pas le temps de s'investir pleinement comme elle le voudrait, et elle ne voulait pas que Drago le fasse sans elle. Du coup, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour attendre que la jeune femme finisse sa tâche avant de commencer à faire quoi que ce soit de concret. Ce qui leur permettait aussi de faire d'autres projets en attendant, comme d'envisager de déménager, se marier et fonder une famille. Ainsi, régulièrement, Drago passait la chercher au travail entre midi et deux pour qu'ils aillent déjeuner ensemble. Il s'inquiétait de la voir travailler autant, et c'était sa manière à lui de prendre soin d'elle.

.

Ainsi, ils quittèrent le ministère, et comme ils en avaient l'habitude, ils transplanèrent à South Kensington. Ils allaient souvent manger là-bas, ou juste se promener, découvrant petit à petit le quartier et s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère générale des rues. Ils sentaient qu'ils allaient passer un bon bout de temps ici, déjà grâce à leur librairie, mais aussi s'ils décidaient d'y emménager, alors ils avaient déjà pris quelques petites habitudes. Ils connaissaient quelques restaurants où ils avaient leurs habitudes, et ils se décidèrent pour un italien qui servait des brusquettas à se damner. Ils prirent place à leur table habituelle, là où ils pouvaient parler de magie sans avoir à craindre d'être entendus, et ils ne prirent même pas la peine de regarder la carte pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient commander. Ils s'en remettaient toujours aux indications du chef, et n'étaient jamais déçus. En attendant, le blond en profita pour glisser sa main dans celle de sa compagne. Immédiatement, la jeune femme sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, alors elle serra sa main :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Hermione, je réfléchissais à un truc. Quand tu auras fini, avant qu'on se lance dans tous ses projets fous, tu ne voudrais pas juste qu'on profite …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Et si on partait ? Je veux dire, juste toi et moi, loin de tout ?

Surprise, la brunette hésita, mais finit par sourire tendrement :

\- Où est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on aille ?

\- N'importe où, ce qui te ferait plaisir. J'ai juste envie qu'on parte loin ensemble …

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Vraiment ?

Sans hésiter, l'ancienne gryffondore hocha la tête positivement et serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne :

\- Oui. J'aimerai qu'on aille dans un endroit où il fait chaud, avec des plages …

\- Et des choses à visiter ?

Lui demanda-t-il, complice. Il la connaissait trop bien pour occulter le fait qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer des vacances entières à ne rien faire, sans apprendre quelque chose. Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir en place, et ça lui allait très bien. C'est comme ça qu'il l'aimait. Soudain, en plaisantant, la jeune femme demanda :

\- Dis, tu comptes pas en profiter pour me demander en mariage, hein ?

Mais vu la tête qu'il tirait à ce moment, elle comprit qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe et de gâcher sa surprise :

\- Ho Merlin, je suis désolée ! Non non non, attend, tu vas oublier ce que je viens de dire ! Tu vas faire comme si je me doutais de rien et me faire ta superbe demande en mariage, d'accord ?

Cette femme était vraiment exceptionnelle, il n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Même si elle venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat, il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle serait géniale quand il la demanderait en mariage. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, et après qu'on leur ait servi leurs plats, il soupira :

\- Est-ce que Bali te plairait ?

\- Ce serait génial ! Je n'y suis jamais allée …

\- Quand penses-tu que nous pourrions partir ?

\- Je pensais à quelque chose comme … dans deux semaines ?

\- Quoi ?

Il s'étouffa à moitié avec la salade qu'il mâchait, et la regarda, incrédule. Avec un grand sourire, la sorcière approuva :

\- Je voulais te l'annoncer ce soir … j'ai fini mon rapport Drago. C'est fini, je termine de le relire, et je donne ma démission la semaine prochaine. On y est enfin, on va pouvoir réaliser tous les projets que l'on souhaite …

\- Waou ! Merlin, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! C'est génial Hermione !

Ils finirent leurs plats, tout en discutant gaiement de leur avenir. Ça y est, ils y étaient enfin ! Leurs projets étaient là, à portée de main, et ils étaient tellement heureux d'enfin être sur le point de les réaliser. Ils ne parlèrent que de ça, et de ce qu'ils voulaient faire, en premier, dans quel ordre, et après. Ils décidèrent que Bali serait vraiment parfait pour leurs vacances, et Drago avait le feu vert pour organiser et préparer dès à présent leur voyage sur l'île.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre :)  
**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des idées pour la suite ? A quoi vous attendez-vous ?**

 **On se retrouve mercredi prochain, puisqu'on reprend les bonnes habitudes, pour la suite ;)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hello :)**

 **Voici le chapitre du jour, Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : les bouleversements**

C'est sur un petit nuage qu'Hermione se leva quelques jours plus tard. Aujourd'hui, elle savait que c'était son dernier jour. Elle avait donné sa démission ainsi que son rapport, et elle était convoqué pour son dernier entretien, afin de sceller son départ. C'est donc heureuse et le cœur léger qu'elle se rendit dans le bureau de son boss – en fait, son patron était absent, donc elle avait affaire à son intérim. Elle s'imaginait déjà avec sa moitié, sur les plages de sable blanc de Bali ou dans les ruines, passant des heures au lit et profitant seulement l'un de l'autre. Impatiente, elle s'installa face à son patron intérimaire, et sursauta lorsque celui-ci laissa tomber son dossier sur le bureau :

\- Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je suis extrêmement déçu par votre rapport, et je n'apprécie absolument pas votre lettre de démission. Pour être tout à fait honnête, votre dossier est décevant.

\- Pardon ? Comment … comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Que reprochez-vous exactement à mon rapport ?

S'exclama la jeune femme, prise d'une colère qu'elle tentait de contenir. D'un air très nonchalant, son patron se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et fit la moue :

\- Il est très incomplet, il manque de nombreuses informations importantes, sans parler des détails que vous avez volontairement omis ! Très sincèrement, je me demande si ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague de votre part …

Tout ce qu'Hermione aurait voulu faire, c'était hurler. Bien sûr qu'elle avait omis des détails intimes ! Cela ne regardait personne d'autre qu'elle – et à la rigueur Drago. Et en plus, ces détails n'étaient absolument pas pertinents, sinon elle aurait été assez professionnelle pour les inclure ! Jamais personne n'avait trouvé la moindre chose à redire sur son travail – hormis Rogue, mais il était une exception – et encore moins insinué que son œuvre était mauvaise, bonne à jeter à la poubelle, qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Et cet homme, beaucoup moins intelligent qu'elle et qui avait une place uniquement grâce à son ancienneté, c'est scandaleux et dégoutant qu'il lui balance ça au visage. Pas après tout le temps, les efforts et la peine qu'elle a investi dans la rédaction de ce foutu rapport. Elle a fait son boulot, et elle peut jurer qu'il est irréprochable ! Elle est tellement énervée qu'elle en a la tête qui tourne, mais elle est aussi détruite, à tel point qu'elle ne peut pas répondre en lui hurlant dessus. C'est presque comme si elle chuchotait :

\- Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ? J'ai rédigé un rapport exemplaire, avec tous les faits pertinents, les résultats obtenus, et mon analyse à la fois en tant que témoin et sujet d'observation. Que puis-je faire de plus ? De toute façon, j'ai rempli ma part du contrat, maintenant que vous avez mon dossier, je démissionne et je pars.

\- Franchement, vu la qualité de votre travail, je serai vraiment tenté de refuser votre démission.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! J'ai fait ce que l'on attendait de moi, et maintenant, peu importe ce que vous en dîtes, je pars !

Fulminant comme une cocotte-minute, l'ancienne gryffondore se releva et prit ses affaires pour quitter le bureau sans plus attendre. Mais son ancien patron la retient par le bras :

\- Honnêtement, vous ne retrouverez jamais un aussi bon poste que celui que vous avez ici actuellement. Qu'allez-vous donc bien pouvoir faire ? Si vous partez, ce ne sera plus la peine de revenir. Il n'y aura plus de poste pour vous ici, ni même n'importe où ailleurs au Ministère …

\- Est-ce que vous me menacez ?

\- Non, mais je ferai en sorte que tout le monde sache pour votre comportement et votre piètre travail. Plus personne ne voudra de vous, alors réfléchissez bien …

Au comble de sa colère, Miss Granger se dégagea violemment et lui cracha presque au visage :

\- Je me fous de retrouver un poste ou non, cela ne m'intéresse plus de bosser ici. Vous n'êtes rien ni personne, et certainement pas celui qui m'empêchera de réaliser mes rêves. Allez-vous faire voir, vous et votre incompétence notoire, j'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec vous !

Tout le monde remarqua Hermione au Ministère, lorsqu'elle prit l'ascenseur, puis lorsqu'elle traversa d'un pas rageux le hall jusqu'à l'air de transplange. Mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, parce que sa seule pensée était de retrouver Drago et de le rejoindre. C'était de lui qu'elle avait besoin, de rien ni personne d'autre en ce moment. Le reste du monde pouvait bien crever, elle ne demandait qu'à être dans ses bras pour que tout aille bien. Car tout ne pouvait aller que bien quand elle se sentait enveloppée par l'amour qu'il lui portait.

.

Généralement, une journée type pour le jeune Malfoy se déroulait de la sorte : le matin, Hermione partait tôt pour le travail. Généralement, il traînait un peu au lit, avant de se lever. Hermione laissait toujours du café pour lui qu'il n'avait qu'à réchauffer d'un coup de baguette. Ensuite, il passait sa matinée à ranger un peu l'appartement, faire les tâches ménagères – bon, en fait, il agitait la baguette et elles se faisaient seules, mais c'était déjà bien – et à jouer avec Gatsby qui adorait faire des câlins à ses maîtres. Le midi, il mangeait avec sa douce ou les restes de la veille, puis il partait. Généralement, il rendait visite à ses amis, ou alors à la jeune maman et son magnifique bébé, et il passait quelques heures à discuter avec eux. Ensuite, il passait souvent faire des courses ou simplement pour il se baladait pour ne pas rentrer trop tôt. Sans Hermione à l'appartement, il n'avait aucun intérêt à rentrer tôt. Il arrivait généralement peu de temps avec elle, finissait de ranger et donnait un peu à manger à Gatsby, et parfois même, il préparait à manger – même s'il n'était pas du tout un bon cuistot.

.

C'est donc logiquement que lorsqu'Hermione débarque en furie chez elle, cherchant uniquement un peu de réconfort auprès de son homme, elle trouva l'appartement vide. Ce qui n'était pas bon du tout, parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Elle ne trouva même pas de réconfort quand Gatsby se frotta contre ses jambes, alors elle prit ses affaires et elle repartit. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit où se calmer, alors elle décida d'aller voir sa meilleure amie. Si elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage doux de son amour, peut-être que l'adorable petit bébé de sa meilleure amie pourrait la calmer. Elle frappa à la porte de sa meilleure amie, et la rouquine lui ouvrit, surprise mais heureuse de la voir :

\- Hermione ! Je ne t'attendais pas ! Tu tombes bien, James vient tout juste de se réveiller …

La brunette entra, et en effet, voir le jeune Potter qui babillait gaiement dans le salon la détendit un peu. La joueuse de Quidditch lui servit du thé, et dit :

\- Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Drago ?

\- Non, non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que tu as débarqué ici, alors que tu es sensée travailler, et tu as l'air en colère. Et Drago n'est pas avec toi.

Soufflant un bon coup, la brune avoua :

\- Je reviens de mon entretien de démission. Mon patron l'a refusé sous prétexte que j'ai redu un mauvais rapport ! Il a insinué que j'avais mal fait mon travail !

\- Et pour Drago ?

\- Mais quoi Drago ? Tout va bien avec lui ! Je suis venue ici parce qu'il n'était pas à la maison, mais tu te rends compte ? Cet abruti a osé dire que mon rapport était un torchon bon à jeter !

Amusé par sa marraine, le petit garçon tendit les bras pour qu'on le prenne, alors sa mère le souleva pour le déposer dans les bras de son amie. Immédiatement, comme à chaque fois que son fils intervenait, cela calma la jeune femme agitait qui arrêta de vociférer :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon …

\- Je sais, c'est mon fils.

Après quelques instants à tenir l'enfant dans ses bras, elle le rendit à sa mère en soupirant :

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Gin'. Je suis tellement en colère, à cause de cet imbécile !

\- Est-ce que tu as eu l'occasion de parler avec Ron ? Tu as eu un moment pour être seule avec lui ?

\- Je … pas vraiment. En fait, Ginny, je crois que j'ai peur …

\- De quoi ?

L'ancienne Gryffondore haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise :

\- Je ne sais pas. Je sais que ça angoisse Drago que …

\- Ne te cache pas derrière Drago ! Tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de lui, mais bien de Ron et de toi !

Hermione se sentait vraiment honteuse, et elle ne pouvait plus se justifier maintenant. C'est pour cela qu'elle choisit d'arrêter de se trouver des excuses et avoua :

\- J'ai peur Ginny, parce que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je pourrais lui dire. Tu sais, il me manque tellement, mais en même temps, je comprendrais tout à fait qu'il ne veuille pas me parler …

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir si tu ne vas pas lui demander ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je comprendrais s'il m'en voulait, après tout ce que je lui ai fait … je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse supporter qu'il me rejette, même si je le mérite.

La rouquine n'hésita pas à serrer sa meilleure amie dans les bras, et elle la rassura :

\- Tu ne pourras jamais le savoir si tu ne vas pas le voir. Et il va bien falloir que tu ailles le voir, parce que ça ne peut pas durer éternellement. Va le voir Hermione.

\- D'accord. Je vais faire ça.

\- Mais avant, rentre chez toi. Je pense que Drago doit t'attendre. Il est là pour toi Hermione, c'est ton pilier, alors sers-t 'en. Il ne te laissera jamais tomber.

\- Je sais. Merci Ginny. Tu embrasseras Harry pour moi ?

L'ancienne employée du ministère la remercia, et elle rentra chez elle pour retrouver son petit-ami.

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son appartement, elle fut heureuse de constater que l'homme de sa vie était à la maison. Immédiatement, sans même retirer ses talons, elle se précipita sur lui pour se blottir dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement. Un peu surpris, le jeune homme l'élança et la serra contre lui :

\- Est-ce que tout va bien mon amour ?

\- Oui. Oui, maintenant, tout va bien. Je veux qu'on parte enfin, le plus vite possible …

\- Bientôt ma chérie … Dans quelques jours, tu verras, ça va vite passer.

Elle s'accrocha encore un peu plus à son cou et caressa ses cheveux :

\- Je t'aime Drago, tu le sais, hein ? Je te donnerais ma vie si je le pouvais.

Il ne dit rien parce qu'il n'en n'avait pas besoin. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'Hermione avait besoin de lui, plus que jamais, et qu'il voulait être là pour elle. Il le serait toujours.

.

 _Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. La respiration haletante, elle se redressa et constata que sa petite chambre à l'internat était vide. Ginny n'était pas dans son lit, et il semblait faire nuit dehors. Elle quitta son lit et s'approcha de celui de sa meilleure amie : personne n'y avait dormi depuis un moment apparemment. Comme par réflexe, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea en marchant vite vers la chambre de Drago et Blaise. Elle devait absolument voir Drago. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait le voir, tout de suite. Avec précipitation, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre des garçons et constata avec horreur qu'elle était vide. Agitée, elle se jeta sur leur lit et les défit : tout comme celui de Ginny, personne ne semblait y avoir dormi depuis un moment. Prise d'un doute, elle ouvrit l'armoire des garçons et leur commode, et constata avec peur que tout était vide. Il n'y avait aucune trace de leurs affaires, comme s'ils n'étaient plus là, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là. Prise de panique, elle courut jusqu'au foyer et le constat fut le même : il n'y avait personne. La conclusion fut la même à la cantine, et dans les salles de classe. Pourtant, elle en comprenait pas. Ils auraient dû tous être là ! Se sentant soudain oppressée, elle n'hésita pas à s'élancer et ouvrit les portes du pensionnat. Elle s'élança vers la forêt, et se retrouva bloqué à cause de la barrière. Hystérique, elle tenta plusieurs fois de s'enfuir vers la forêt, mais à chaque fois, elle était bloquée par le bouclier. Furieuse, elle essaya de supprimer le sort, mais en vain. Elle dû se résoudre à abandonner, et elle se détourna pour se diriger vers la plaine de l'autre côté. Elle se sentait horriblement oppressée, et la panique commença à la saisir. Elle avait l'impression terrible qu'elle était absolument seule et que personne n'était là pour elle. Et c'était de sa faute, elle se sentait terriblement coupable, sans non plus savoir vraiment pourquoi._

 _Soudain, elle aperçut une ombre un peu plus loin. Reprenant espoir, la jeune femme s'élança en courant dans cette direction, espérant trouver enfin quelqu'un. Elle suivit un moment l'ombre qui semblait s'échapper à chaque fois qu'elle approchait, et finalement, elle réussit à l'attraper. Avec surprise, ce fut Ron qui se retourna et qui rabaissa sa capuche. La jeune femme recula, et elle s'accrocha à sa manche :_

\- _Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Est-ce que tu sais comment partir d'ici ?_

\- _Tout est de ta faute ! Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! C'est à cause de toi que tout est arrivé !_

 _Elle recula, effrayée et aussi blessée par les paroles agressives de son ami. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur elle :_

\- _Oubliette !_

 _Assommée par le sort, elle vacilla mais parvint à rester debout. Complétement sous le choc, elle lança un regard d'incompréhension au rouquin, mais celui-ci leva de nouveau sa baguette et lui lança encore le même sort. C'était terriblement douloureux, comme s'il la poignardait encore et encore. Désespérément, elle tenta de partir, de s'éloigner de lui, mais elle se retrouva face à Ginny :_

\- _Ginny, s'il te plait, aide-moi à partir d'ici !_

\- _Tu l'as mérité ! Oubliette !_

 _Elle trébucha sur une autre personne, et s'aperçu que c'était Blaise :_

\- _Trainée ! Oubliette !_

 _S'ensuivit une série de personnes qui lui réservèrent le même sort, Pansy, Théodore, Harry, Millicent, et même Drago :_

\- _Tu ne mérites même pas que je t'accorde la moindre attention, tu devrais partir et me laisser être heureux ! Oubliette !_

 _Effondrée, elle tenta de s'accrocher à la chemise de son amant, désespérée :_

\- _Drago, non ! Je ne veux pas t'oublier ! Par pitié …_

\- _Oubliette ! Oubliette ! Oubliette !_

 _Les sorts pleuvaient sur elle, sans arrêt, l'étourdissant à chaque fois un peu plus. Elle se sentait vraiment submergée et l'émotion lui vrillait le ventre encore plus que les sorts. Soudain, dans ce tourbillon de tourmente, il lui sembla entendre la voix de Drago qui l'appelait._

 _._

Hermione se calma doucement, et Drago la serra contre lui. Elle avait arrêté de se débattre, et il caressa ses cheveux en chuchotant pour la calmer :

\- Tout va bien Hermione, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar …

Elle s'agrippa à lui avec force, et il tenta de la rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait :

\- Je suis là Hermione, je ne partirais pas …

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, collante de sueur et le cœur battant à la chamade. Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, et elle s'accrocha à sa nuque avec désespoir :

\- Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas toute seule !

\- Non, je suis là, promis, je reste avec toi …

\- Je ne le supporterais pas si tu me quittais …

\- Ça n'arrivera jamais, tu m'entends, je resterai pour toujours avec toi mon amour …

Il mit un moment à la calmer, la berçant contre lui pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il était sincère. Quand elle réussit à se calmer, elle décida de se blottir contre lui, et larmoyante, elle lui avoua :

\- Drago, j'ai besoin de voir Ron et Harry … Tu comprends ? Ils sont mes moitiés, mes frères, mes âmes sœurs. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie que je passe du temps avec eux, mais je veux les voir !

\- Ok mon amour, on va les voir …

\- S'il te plait, ne m'empêche pas de les voir, j'ai besoin d'eux … Ne me laisse pas tomber mon amour !

Elle sentit qu'il s'était tendu, mal à l'aise, mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher non plus. Elle prit alors conscience d'à quel point elle le plaçait dans une situation délicate :

\- Il faut que tu me fasses confiance Drago, je t'en supplie … Je ne veux pas que tu croies qu'ils … qu'ils peuvent te remplacer ou je-ne-sais-quoi, mais j'ai besoin d'eux ! Notre relation n'est pas comme celle que j'ai avec eux, ils m'apportent quelque chose que tu ne peux pas m'apporter …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien t'apporter que je ne puisse pas ?

\- Leur fraternité. Tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme eux m'aiment, et c'est tant mieux. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ? Ne me prive pas de mes frères, même s'ils ne sont pas mon sang, c'est tout comme …

Le jeune homme soupira, parce qu'il savait bien qu'elle avait raison. Et de toute façon, même si ça lui faisait du mal de l'accepter, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, surtout pas quand elle était dans cet état. Il l'aimait, et avait confiance en elle, alors il la laisserait faire en contenant au mieux ses sentiments. Ils méritaient d'être heureux, et il avait conscience qu'en ne la soutenant pas concernant sa relation avec les deux gryffondors, il ne ferait que l'éloigner de lui, et il pourrait bien la perdre cette fois-ci.

* * *

 **Alors, des avis sur ce chapitre ? :)**

 **Pour savoir la suite, c'est mercredi prochain ! ;)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hello :)**

 **Je pense que vous l'attendiez, mais voici enfin le chapitre avec les retrouvailles avec Ron :D**

 **Mais surtout, je vous réserve quelques surprises ... ;)**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez, Bonne Lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : le meilleur ami**

Après avoir embrassé plusieurs fois Drago, Hermione finit par sortir de l'appartement. Il était encore tôt pour un samedi matin, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, alors elle s'était levée de bonne heure. A chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait, elle refaisait cet horrible cauchemar où elle était prise au piège et attaquée au pensionnat, et puis, de tout façon, elle était bien trop impatiente d'aller voir Ron. Elle avait promis à Drago que tout irait bien, et ils devaient se retrouver en début d'après-midi chez les parents d'Hermione pour leur expliquer leurs projets. Le couple Granger était très enthousiaste par les projets de leur fille et de son petit-ami, et ils tenaient à être régulièrement au courant de leurs avancés. En plus, cela leur permettait de voir un peu leur fille adorée, et la présence de Drago ne leur déplaisait pas. De même, Drago appréciait beaucoup d'aller chez ses beaux-parents, parce que d'une part, ça faisait beaucoup de bien à Hermione de voir ses parents, et d'autre part, il avait vraiment l'impression de faire partie de la famille, surtout qu'il appréciait beaucoup les parents d'Hermione.

.

Sans surprise, la brunette ne mit pas longtemps à arriver chez Ron, et elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise au moment de sonner. Il y avait tellement de souvenir de ces cinq dernières années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, ici, qu'elle se demandait si finalement c'était une bonne idée d'aller chez lui. Mais son besoin du rouquin était plus fort, alors elle finit par sonner. Ce fut un Ron qui venait visiblement de se lever et encore un peu endormi qui lui ouvrit, surpris :

\- Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, la jeune femme lui sauta au cou :

\- Ho Merlin, Ron ! Je … j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami et frère de cœur … Je suis désolée de venir te déranger si tôt …

Le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte, et se détacha doucement d'elle en souriant tendrement :

\- Entre, je pense qu'on sera mieux à l'intérieur. Et tu es toujours la bienvenue ici, même à des heures impossibles …

La brunette sourit, et entra. Tout de suite, elle constata qu'il y avait du changement dans l'appartement du rouquin. La déco était un peu changée, il y avait moins de rouge et de orange, et plus de gris, de beige et de bibelots. Sans aucun doute, c'était l'œuvre d'une femme, et de nouveau mal à l'aise, Hermione demanda :

\- Heu, Padma n'est pas ici ? Tu es sûr que je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, Padma est de garde pour le week-end, elle n'est malheureusement pas là. Et tu ne me déranges jamais Hermione.

\- Mais tu es sûr que ça ne dérange pas Padma que je débarque chez toi à l'improviste ?

Il comprit ce qu'elle sous-entendait et la rassura immédiatement, tout en l'invitant à boire un café dans la cuisine :

\- Padma sait très bien que c'est terminé entre nous, et qu'il n'y a plus ce genre de sentiments entre nous. Elle n'est pas jalouse si c'est ce que tu te demandes, au contraire, elle aimerait apprendre à mieux te connaître, et elle accepte très bien notre relation. Et puis, elle ne vit pas ici, je suis encore libre d'inviter et de recevoir qui je souhaite.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'un bon café, et Ron finit par lui confier :

\- Tu sais, je suis vraiment content que tu sois venue me voir. J'avais peur de t'avoir effrayé la dernière fois, au Terrier, avec mon affreux gain en maturité …

La gryffondore rit, et avoua :

\- J'avais très envie de te voir aussi, mais j'avais besoin de temps. Beaucoup de choses ont changées dans ma vie, et dans celle de Drago, c'était compliqué pour moi … Mais je suis heureuse d'être là, et compte sur moi pour venir régulièrement !

.

Le Weasley lui sourit et se leva pour prendre des céréales – l'appel de son estomac était fort le matin – tout en lui proposant de petit-déjeuner avec lui, ce qu'elle accepta. Il finit par lui confiait, en se versant du lait dans son bol :

\- Tu sais, je suis content qu'on soit de nouveau ami. Parce qu'il s'est passé pas mal de chose dans ma vie aussi, ces derniers temps, et c'est toujours difficile de ne pas pouvoir partager tout ça avec toi, comme on le faisait avant.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, mais maintenant, les choses vont pouvoir reprendre comme avant. Mais je suis soulagée, parce que finalement, notre relation n'a jamais aussi bien marché qu'aujourd'hui …

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! Je commence à peine à m'apercevoir d'à quel point notre relation me pesait en fait, et à quel point je souffrais que ça ne marche pas si bien malgré mes sentiments pour toi …

\- Je ressentais exactement la même chose. Mais les choses sont mieux maintenant, surtout qu'on comprend enfin pourquoi ça n'a pas marché. Malgré tout, je ne regrette pas, parce que ma place a toujours été à tes côtés, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le rouquin approuva, parce que même si leurs sentiments amoureux étaient passés, ils n'en restaient pas moins forts, et leur lien était toujours là. Plaisantant, Ron répliqua :

\- Qui sait, peut-être que nos gamins seront fous amoureux, et que je serai obligé d'avoir Malfoy comme beau-père pour mes gosses !

\- Merlin, je suis sûre que Drago ferait une syncope si nos enfants se mariaient à des Weasley ou des Potter ! Je crois même qu'il m'en voudrait !

Les deux amis de toujours rirent comme des enfants, imaginant très bien la scène plus que probable. Finalement, ils se calmèrent, et Ron décida d'un peu se confier à sa meilleure amie :

\- Tu sais, en parlant de ça, j'aimerai avoir ton avis … J'ai cette idée en tête depuis un certain temps, et je n'arrête pas d'y penser … Est-ce que tu crois que je devrais demander Padma en mariage ?

\- Waouh ! Tu dis ça sérieusement ?

\- Ben, oui … Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée ? Que c'est encore trop tôt pour y songer ?

\- Non Ron, pas du tout ! Je pense que si tu en as envie, tu devrais te lancer !

Elle hésita, mais finit par se confier à son tour :

\- Tu sais, Drago va me demander en mariage dans peu de temps. On a prévu des vacances à Bali, et il va me faire sa demande là-bas …

\- Et tu vas dire oui ?

.

La jeune femme sourit, amusée :

\- Tu penses que je serai encore avec lui actuellement si je songeais sérieusement à refuser sa prochaine demande en mariage ? Bien sûr que je vais accepter, parce que j'en meurs d'envie ! On a déjà perdu tellement de temps ensemble … J'ai tellement envie de fonder une famille avec lui, de me marier, d'avoir un bébé, c'est tellement fort tout ça …

\- C'est drôle, parce que je ressens exactement la même chose, comme si notre rupture avait débloqué un mécanisme qui ne fonctionnait pas …

\- Ron, le mécanisme en question, c'était notre couple.

C'était évident, et de nouveau, ça les fit rire parce qu'ils avaient été tellement entêtés à l'époque. Puis, Hermione rajouta :

\- Ce qui est vraiment incroyable, c'est qu'avant, tout ça me terrifiait, je me trouvais trop jeune, et en plus, on en l'a même jamais envisagé …

\- Et maintenant, ce qui te terrifie, c'est l'idée que tout ça ne puisse pas arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

Silencieuse, la gryffondore se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il la comprenait parfaitement à cet instant :

\- Tu as l'impression d'avoir tellement perdu de temps et de t'être tellement investie dans des choses qui n'en valaient en fait pas la peine, que maintenant, il faut rattraper tout ce temps perdu.

\- C'est exactement ça ! C'est presque vital Ron, tu comprends ? C'est comme si Drago allait disparaître du jour au lendemain, que notre vie serait passée tellement vite qu'on se serait aperçu de rien et que finalement, on n'aurait rien fait de vraiment concret. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point l'idée de le perdre me terrifie …

\- Je le sais Hermione, je le sais.

Il lui serra la main, lui transmettant tout l'amour qu'il pouvait. Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à discuter de leurs projets et de leur passé, mais aussi de leurs espérances et de leurs craintes. Ron su trouver les bons mots pour rassurer sa meilleure amie, et c'est le cœur léger qu'elle partit chez ses parents.

.

Elle arriva assez tôt et se douta que Drago n'arriverait pas avant une bonne heure, si ce n'est plus. Cependant, ses parents furent quand même heureux de la recevoir, et Hermione aida sa mère à préparer le thé, pendant que son père faisait une petite sieste. Dans la cuisine, entre mère et fille, Rachelle en profita pour demanda :

\- Alors ma chérie, comment ça se passe avec Drago ? Vous êtes toujours aussi heureux ?

\- Ho maman, je suis sur un petit nuage ! Drago est parfait !

\- Et sinon, où en sont vos projets ?

\- J'ai démissionné la semaine dernière, et on va commencer à travailler sur notre librairie. J'aimerai bien lancer les travaux très vite, parce que Drago m'emmène en vacances …

La mère de famille enfourna des petits biscuits, et se renseigna :

\- Ho, où partez-vous ?

\- Normalement, à Bali …

\- C'est un très bon choix, ça ne m'étonne pas de vous. Et qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire là-bas ?

La jeune femme rougit, et hésita à se confier à sa mère, mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas lui dire :

\- Drago va me demander en mariage là-bas …

\- Ho mon Dieu, mais c'est formidable ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ma chérie ! Mais ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?

Hermione haussa les épaules en sortant les tasses et le service à thé, comprenant tout à fait les inquiétudes de sa mère :

\- De ton point de vue, certainement. Mais pas pour nous. On se connait depuis nos onze ans, nous avons vécu une histoire durant un an, coupés du reste du monde, et on a passé cinq ans – lui en m'aimant de loin, et moi en ne me souvenant pas d'à quel point je l'aimais. Ça fait plus d'un an qu'on s'est enfin retrouvé, et maman, tu vas me croire irraisonnable et irrationnelle, mais je sais que c'est lui ! Je n'aimerai jamais un homme comme je peux l'aimer lui, et je sais qu'il sera le seul et l'unique … Tu dois me prendre pour une folle !

Rit la brunette, mais sa mère lui sourit avec la douceur que seule une mère pouvait avoir :

\- Non ma petite fille, je te comprends parfaitement. Tu es intelligente, et je sais que si tu m'affirmes que Drago est l'homme de ta vie, alors je te crois. J'espère que tu seras heureuse avec lui !

Elles furent interrompues dans leur discussion par la sonnette : Drago venait d'arriver, et Hermione alla lui sauter dans les bras. Pendant que sa mère montait réveiller son époux, Hermione expliqua rapidement à son petit-ami comment ça s'était passé avec Ron, et le blond fut rassuré. Même s'il aurait toujours du mal, il était certain de pouvoir accepter Ron dans la vie d'Hermione, et il ferait tous les efforts nécessaires.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Pour la prochaine fois, ce sera les vacances ;)**

 **A mercredi prochain :D**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Hello !**

 **Je sais que je n'ai pas publié la semaine dernière ni hier, et je m'en excuse, mais je ne vous ai pas oublié !**

 **En fait, mon ordi est tombé en rade mardi dernier, et impossible de trouver le temps de publier depuis ^^ Mais tout est réglé et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! :D**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Will you ?**

Soupirant, Drago déposa une couverture sur sa moitié, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie. Hermione s'était encore une fois endormie sur le canapé, avec le catalogue littéraire. En fait, elle dormait tellement peu et mal la nuit, qu'à chaque fois qu'elle s'asseyait sur le canapé, elle s'endormait. Comme ils avaient commencé les travaux à la librairie, il fallait qu'ils s'occupent vraiment de tout commander, comme ça, quand les travaux seraient finis, ils ne perdraient pas de temps à attendre que tout soit livré. En plus, ils gagnaient du temps durant leur voyage, et Harry s'occuperait personnellement de surveiller et superviser les travaux pendant leur absence. En attendant, elle était censée prospecter afin de commencer à commander les ouvrages pour la librairie, mais ça n'avançait pas vraiment. De son côté, Drago s'occupait d'organiser leur voyage, presque tout était prêt pour leur départ, et il était impatient. Mais il devait avouer qu'en même temps, il était un peu inquiet parce qu'Hermione n'arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars.

Doucement, la jeune femme s'agita et fit tomber son catalogue par terre, ce qui la réveilla. Elle sursauta, et sourit en constatant que Drago lui avait mis une couverture pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid. Elle se redressa et constata qu'il était en train de préparer quelque chose à table. Elle se leva et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se coller contre son dos :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Hum, je suis en train de lire des avis pour les murs de librairies. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on prenne des étagères en chêne, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Amusée, la jeune femme se glissa sur ses genoux et l'embrassa tendrement :

\- Si tu dis que c'est le mieux, je te crois. Mais tu sais de quoi j'ai envie maintenant ?

Comme réponse, Gatsby en profita pour grimper sur la table, et il fonça sur sa maîtresse pour lui réclamer des câlins. Le couple rit, et avec contrariété, la brunette le caressa :

\- J'ai pas envie de partir sans lui …

\- Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas l'emmener à Bali … Mais je suis sûr que tes parents vont très bien s'occuper de lui.

Le chaton se frotta contre eux, tout content de pouvoir leur faire des câlins.

Avant leur départ, Hermione décida d'aller passer une soirée avec Harry et Ron, ses meilleurs amis de toujours, alors Drago décida de faire une soirée avec ses propres amis, même s'il aurait préféré qu'ils restent tous ensemble. Du coup, Hermione allait chez Harry et Ginny – les jeunes parents voulaient passer la soirée avec leur bébé – et Drago recevait les serpentards chez Hermione. Oui, chez Hermione, parce que même s'il se sentait très à l'aise dans cet appartement, il avait toujours l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment chez eux. Mais il espérait qu'une fois la librairie ouverte, ils pourraient déménager et se trouver leur chez eux une bonne fois pour toute.

.

C'était la première fois que les Serpentards venaient dans l'appartement d'Hermione, et Drago les avait prévenus qu'ils devraient se tenir bien – donc pas de beuveries comme ils en avaient l'habitude – et c'est sans surprise que Pansy et Blaise arrivèrent en premier. Dès qu'ils rentrèrent, ses deux amis se mirent à inspecter avec minutie l'appartement, et Pansy demanda :

\- Alors c'est à ça que ressemble l'appartement d'une Gryffondore ? C'est très … neutre ?

\- Hermione est bien plus partiale et neutre que les Weasley. Elle n'est pas très callée en déco …

Sans hésiter, Blaise ouvrit le frigo, puis les placards, et il grimaça :

\- Hé ben, c'est pas terrible tout ça … C'est même pire que quand tu avais ton appartement, il n'y a vraiment rien d'intéressant ici !

\- Tu sais que quand vous aurez des gamins, il faudra que vos placards soient remplis à ras bord de truc à grignoter ?

S'exclama Pansy en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, et Drago maugréa :

\- On en est vraiment pas encore là …

Il avait hésité, et finalement il avait choisi de ne pas leur parler de la demande en mariage qu'il avait prévu. Nul doute que ses amis avaient sûrement un avis sur cela, mais le blond n'avait pas spécialement envie de le savoir. Heureusement pour lui, Théodore et Millicent arrivèrent enfin, et ils annoncèrent même que Daphnée les rejoindrait un peu plus tard. Ils commandèrent des pizzas, et discutèrent beaucoup de Drago et Hermione, ainsi que leurs projets, et plusieurs fois, les serpentards regrettèrent que Ginny ne soit pas avec eux. Ils avaient pensé qu'avec le retour des souvenirs d'Hermione, Ginny continuerait de traîner avec eux, mais malheureusement, depuis qu'elle était maman, elle passait plus de temps avec son époux et sa famille. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les serpentards d'aller lui rendre visite, et de s'extasier devant le petit James. Toujours est-il que Drago eut du mal à être à l'aise, parce qu'il avait la tête ailleurs et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tracassé.

.

Du côté d'Hermione, sa soirée se passait vraiment bien, elle était très heureuse d'être avec Harry, Ron et Ginny. Elle se sentait toujours aussi fatiguée à cause de ses nuits agitées, mais elle se réjouissait à l'idée de se la couler douce en amoureux avec Drago, elle pensait qu'elle pourrait enfin bien se ressourcer. Alors que Ginny montait coucher le petit James, Hermione en profita pour proposer :

\- Et si à mon retour, on faisait un repas tous ensemble ? Avec les Serpentards, et Padma ?

\- Tu veux dire, tout le monde tout le monde ?

Demanda Harry, un peu surpris. La brunette hocha la tête et proposa même :

\- Oui, ça nous permettrait de nous réunir tous ensemble, comme une grande famille ! On pourrait proposer à Neville et Luna de se joindre à nous aussi ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Ron ?

Le rouquin lui prit la main et la serra, hésita, mais il finit par sourire :

\- Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'aller dans une fosse à serpents, mais ça me ferait super plaisir. Et Padma aussi, elle aimerait beaucoup mieux te connaître …

Ginny redescendit à ce moment, et demanda curieuse :

\- Alors, de quoi vous complotez sans moi ?

\- Hermione veut organiser un grand repas, avec tout le monde, les gryffondors et les serpentards …

\- Super ! On fait ça quand ?

\- A mon retour ?

\- Ok, mais c'est nous qui recevons ! C'est plus facile avec James !

Le reste de leur soirée se déroula bien, avec Ron, ils évitèrent d'évoquer le fait que tous deux, ils allaient très certainement s'engager dans pas longtemps. C'était préférable pour tout le monde que Ginny ne soit au courant de rien.

Lorsqu'Hermione ferma la cage, Drago eut presque l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et tenta de la rassurer :

\- Tu sais que Gatsby sera bien chez tes parents ? Ils vont bien s'occuper de lui, et en plus, on ne part qu'une dizaine de jours. Allons-y mon amour, on risque d'être en retard sinon …

A contrecœur, la jeune femme acquiesça, et elle prit la litière et la boite de croquette avant qu'ils ne quittent l'appartement. Drago avait proposé de confier Gatsby à Harry et Ginny, mais immédiatement, elle avait refusé. Parce que la dernière fois, elle avait perdu Pattenrond en leur confiant, et qu'un chaton avec un bébé, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

.

Ils transplanèrent donc chez les Granger, et le couple les accueilli avec joie comme à chaque fois. Immédiatement, Hermione monta dans son ancienne chambre avec la cage pour y installer tout pour Gatsby. Elle pensait qu'il se sentirait mieux dans un environnement où il y avait son odeur de partout, donc elle voulait absolument l'installer là. Pendant ce temps, le père d'Hermione en profita pour demander au blond :

\- Alors, vous êtes prêt à partir ?

\- Oui, normalement, tout est prêt.

Cependant, son air un peu soucieux n'échappa pas au couple, et Rachelle demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend nerveux ?

\- C'est … c'est Hermione. Je m'inquiète pour elle, elle n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars. Elle n'en dort plus la nuit, et j'ai peur qu'elle ne s'effondre tellement elle est épuisée …

Le couple échangea un regard, et ils le rassurèrent immédiatement :

\- Ça lui passera, avec le temps.

\- Comment vous pouvez en être aussi sûrs ?

\- C'est un effet secondaire de la retrouvaille de mémoire. Tu sais, nous aussi on en fait, souvent même. Ça va finir par s'atténuer, puis par disparaître.

Drago était vraiment très surpris, parce qu'il ne savait absolument pas que ces cauchemars étaient un effet secondaire du sort. Il se sentait encore plus coupable maintenant, parce qu'il était entièrement responsable de son état. Mais Rachelle s'en aperçu, et elle rajouta immédiatement :

\- Mais ça va vite passer. Parce que tu es avec elle, tu la soutiens et tu l'épaules, alors ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione est forte, et elle t'a. Ces vacances vous feront du bien à tous les deux.

Hermione redescendit à ce moment, et elle renifla :

\- On peut partir, parce que je sens que si on reste plus longtemps, je vais le ramener à la maison …

Amusée par la réaction de sa moitié, le serpentard accepta et ils rentrèrent à l'appartement.

.

La veille du départ, tout était prêt. Ils avaient bouclé leurs valises, et ils se couchèrent même tôt pour ne pas se lever trop tard et arriver à l'heure pour le portoloin. Blotti l'un contre l'autre dans le lit, Drago caressa avec douceur la tempe de son amante qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger :

\- Il faut qu'on dorme mon amour, sinon on sera fatigués …

\- Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Elle calla sa tête dans le cou de son petit-ami et soupira. Donc le jeune homme resserra son emprise sur elle, et il chuchota :

\- Je suis désolé, c'est encore de ma faute …

Avec tendresse, la Gryffondore glissa sa main dans les mèches blondes de son amant et répondit :

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir … Ça ne va pas durer, dans pas longtemps, ce ne sera qu'un lointain souvenir. Allez, on va bien profiter de nos vacances.

Ils soupirèrent et firent du mieux qu'ils purent pour s'endormir, à présent impatients d'être au lendemain pour enfin partir en vacances.

Lorsqu'ils posèrent leurs valises, Drago su qu'il avait choisi le bon endroit. Ils avaient une petite maison sur pilotis, légèrement isolée des autres, dans un décor paradisiaque. Au milieu de la forêt, il y avait l'hôtel, avec de magnifiques piscines, des activités, et surtout un bateau pour aller faire le tour de l'île. L'hôtel organisait aussi des excursions pour visiter les monuments de l'île, et Hermione avait déjà sélectionné tout ce qu'elle voulait qu'ils fassent. Parce que bien sûr, Drago ne lui refuserait rien. D'un coup de baguette, ils défirent leurs bagages, et ils enfilèrent leur maillot pour aller piquer une tête.

.

Ils plongèrent dans l'eau turquoise, et immédiatement, Drago sentit qu'Hermione allait mieux, ou alors, c'était peut-être le soleil. Ils rirent beaucoup, et finirent par passer le reste de la journée à se dorer la pilule au soleil sur des transats sur la terrasse de leur chambre. Le soir, ils décidèrent de rester dans leur chambre et de commander au room service.

Allongés par terre, Hermione rit quand Drago ramena une bouteille de champagne du minibar et elle plaisanta même :

\- J'espère vraiment que tu n'as pas prévu de me faire ta demande maintenant !

\- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me le rappeler ?

Maugréa le blond, et Hermione décida d'arrêter de le taquiner avec ça parce qu'il était vexé – son égo en avait pris un coup. Elle piocha un morceau de mangue et s'étira tout en disant :

\- En tout cas, je suis vraiment qu'on soit ici tous les deux. Ça fait du bien de se retrouver rien que nous deux, et de se détendre …

\- Je suis heureux aussi … Et tu sais ce qu'on pourrait faire, là, maintenant ?

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur l'épaule dénudée de son amante, et immédiatement, elle fut réceptive à ses signaux. Quand il s'agissait de s'étreindre, Hermione était toujours d'humeur. Parfois même, c'était elle qui envoyait des signaux très clairs à son petit-ami pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait envie de lui. Sur ce point, ils étaient en parfaite harmonie, et ils savaient que c'était une chance. Parce que mine de rien, ils se complétaient, et surtout, même s'ils s'étaient détestés à Poudlard, à présent ils se connaissaient par cœur. Drago était capable de savoir exactement de quoi avait envie Hermione à l'avance, et Hermione pouvait anticiper tout ce que Drago voulait ou nécessitait. Et quand ils faisaient l'amour, c'était vraiment comme si leurs corps n'étaient faits que pour fusionner, sans aucun doute.

.

La première nuit qu'ils passèrent fut douce. Hermione semblait plus paisible et moins agitée que d'habitude, et elle réussit même à dormir plusieurs heures d'affilé. Ils décidèrent même de rester traîner au lit, se prélassant longtemps dans les draps, et ils prirent un long petit-déjeuner. Ils décidèrent aujourd'hui d'aller un peu visiter l'île, et Hermione fut émerveillée par le paysage. Les jours suivant furent tout aussi agréables, ils visitèrent beaucoup l'île, et le reste du temps, ils se prélassaient au soleil et piquaient des têtes dans la mer. Ce séjour était vraiment reposant, et ils ne pensaient qu'à eux, oubliant les soucis des derniers mois.

.

Après quelques jours, Drago proposa à Hermione d'aller manger au restaurant. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire pourquoi il voulait sortir ce soir-là, contrairement aux autres soirs où ils dînaient en tête à tête dans leur maison sur pilotis. Elle se doutait, elle savait même, pourquoi cette soirée serait spéciale. Elle se prépara avec un peu plus de soin que d'habitude, mettant une jolie robe qu'elle avait spécialement emportée pour l'occasion, arrangeant ses cheveux en arrière du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, et ils partirent main dans la main au restaurant de l'hôtel.

.

Quand ils arrivèrent, même si ça ne surprenait absolument pas la jeune femme, elle fut émerveillée par les préparatifs de son amant. Ils avaient une table spéciale, avec plein de pétales de fleurs et des bouquets tout autour, des chandelles, et des musiciens n'étaient pas loin. C'était certain que Drago avait vraiment fait en sorte de préparer ça au mieux et de la plus romantique des façons. Il lui sourit et l'invita à s'assoir. C'était agréable, ils étaient pratiquement en toute intimité, la brise fraiche de l'île circulait, et on entendait – sans voir – les vagues qui s'échouaient sur la plage. La soirée promettait d'être absolument digne d'un rêve.

.

Leurs vacances passèrent trop vite à leur goût, et ils durent rentrer, même si c'était à contrecœur. Ils devaient ouvrir leur bibliothèque, et retrouver leur famille, donc les vacances ne pouvaient être prolongées. Mais ils savaient aussi très bien que ce n'était que leurs premières vacances ensemble, et qu'ils en passeraient plein d'autres. Ils arrivèrent à Londres en fin de matinée, et déposèrent rapidement leurs affaires chez eux, avant de repartir. Hermione était absolument intenable, et Drago s'en amusait, mais il la trouvait toujours aussi adorable.

.

Ils allèrent en premier chez les parents d'Hermione, parce que c'était le plus logique et aussi normal qu'ils aillent en premier chez eux. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent chez le couple Granger, la jeune femme salua à peine ses parents et se précipita à l'étage pour voir son chat. Ses parents ne s'en étonnèrent même pas, et Drago éclata de rire :

\- Elle est vraiment intenable quand ça concerne son chat ! Pauvre bête …

\- Au moins, elle a l'air plus en forme qu'à votre départ !

Plaisanta le père d'Hermione, et la jeune femme redescendit très rapidement avec l'animal dans les bras, un sourire éblouissant sur le visage :

\- Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il a grandi !

Ils s'installèrent au salon, et Hermione refusa de lâcher l'animal – qui était bien heureux de rester dans les bras de sa maîtresse. Ils prirent le thé, et Rachelle demanda aux jeunes :

\- Alors, comment s'est passé ce voyage ?

\- C'était magnifique, je crois qu'on a bien profité … On s'est reposé, on a visité, et, ho, on s'est fiancé.

Annonça dans la plus grande simplicité Drago. Le couple Granger mit quelques secondes à assimiler la nouvelle avant de se lever pour féliciter le couple de jeunes fiancés. Ils en parlèrent un long moment, racontant tous les détails sur la demande, et discutant également d'avenir. Maintenant, il y aurait l'ouverture de la bibliothèque, mais aussi l'organisation du mariage. Et Drago n'hésita pas à insinuer que ces prochains changements incluraient très certainement un déménagement, afin qu'ils trouvent enfin leur chez-eux et s'installent dans un endroit qui serait plus adapté à eux.

.

Ils regagnèrent ensuite l'appartement, défirent leur valise et laissèrent Gatsby se réapproprier l'appartement librement. Ils se couchèrent tôt, surtout à cause du décalage horaire, et blotti l'un contre l'autre dans le lit conjugal, ils discutèrent un peu avant de se coucher :

\- Alors on va enfin ouvrir notre librairie ?

\- Oui mon amour, dans deux petits mois, on pourra enfin ouvrir boutique, juste pour l'été ! Et on a maintenant autre chose à organiser …

La brunette se blottit un peu plus contre son torse, et soupira :

\- Attend un peu que Ginny apprenne la nouvelle demain soir, quand elle viendra dîner …

\- Ne te plains pas, je sais que tu es impatiente de raconter la demande en mariage à tes amis !

La taquina le blond, tout en la chatouillant doucement. La Gryffondore le repoussa en souriant, et conclu :

\- Je pense qu'une fois qu'on aura terminé tout ça, on pourra sérieusement envisager la suite …

\- Et de quelle suite tu parles ?

Demanda le jeune homme en faisant parcourir ses doigts le long de ses bras. Sa fiancée lui sourit tendrement :

\- Je sais que tu veux absolument déménager. Tu n'aimes pas cet appartement, et tu voudrais qu'on se rapproche de Kensington … Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse envisager de déménager maintenant, entre l'ouverture de la boutique, et l'organisation du mariage … Mais on peut commencer à visiter des maisons ?

Heureux au-delà des mots, Drago lui embrassa le front :

\- J'ai hâte qu'on commence à chercher, et je suis sûr que ça va arriver très vite. Mais tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir te marier à l'automne ?

\- Oui, j'y tiens vraiment. Je ne veux pas attendre, et on aura trop de travail cet été pour fêter notre union. Tu sais ce qui sera génial ? Dans un an, on sera normalement installé dans notre nouveau chez nous, mariés depuis plusieurs mois, et on travaillera tous les jours dans notre librairie !

\- Et rien d'autre ?

Demanda l'ancien serpentard, tout en accentuant sa caresse sur le ventre plat de sa moitié. Elle sourit et glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, tout en se collant lascivement contre lui :

\- Hum, peut-être bien … mais en attendant, on peut s'entraîner pour … notre nuit de noce ?

Amusé, le jeune homme la fit basculer sous lui. Il avait bien envie de prolonger leurs vacances jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous y attendiez-vous ? :D**

 **Pour me faire pardonner, je posterai le prochain chapitre mardi prochain ! ;)**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : Dîner, mariages et péripéties**

Le lendemain du retour de leur voyage, le couple de futurs mariés recevait tous leurs amis à la maison, comme ils l'avaient prévu avant leur départ. Bien sûr, c'était principalement pour annoncer les fiançailles, mais aussi pour réunir tous leurs amis. Et puis, Hermione avait très envie de savoir comment s'était passé la demande en mariage de Ron, et si Padma avait accepté. Elle voulait vraiment que son meilleur ami soit heureux, alors elle ferait vraiment tout pour que ça marche aussi bien pour lui que pour elle.

Drago partit faire un tour à la librairie, histoire de voir comment avançait les travaux, alors qu'Hermione tentait de commencer à préparer un repas comestible – mais elle hésitait beaucoup à demander à Drago de passer commande à manger chez un traiteur en rentrant, parce que ses tentatives de cuisine étaient vraiment laborieuses. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils firent, et comme prévu, Ron arriva une bonne heure plus tôt. C'était Hermione qui lui avait demandé de venir beaucoup plus tôt afin qu'ils passent un peu plus de temps ensemble. Padma ne devait pas venir avant les autres parce qu'elle devait d'abord finir sa garde, et Drago était ressorti pour acheter le repas avant que leurs invités n'arrivent.

.

Dès son arrivée, Hermione sauta dans les bras de Ron et ne lui laissa même pas une seconde :

\- Alors, est-ce que tu l'as fait ?

Le rouquin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et après avoir fait durer le suspense durant quelques minutes, il avoua :

\- Oui, oui je l'ai fais, j'ai demandé à Padma de m'épouser …

\- Et ?

\- Et elle a accepté !

De nouveau, la jeune femme sauta dans les bras de son presque frère, et celui-ci se détacha d'elle pour lui demander :

\- Et alors, toi et Malfoy … ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui montra la superbe bague qu'elle abordait au doigt. Ron la félicita, et il admira sa bague avec un sourire en coin :

\- Je suis heureux pour toi … Et apparemment, Malfoy tient vraiment à toi …

Il parlait bien évidemment de la bague. Drago avait opté pour une bague qui ressemblait pleinement à la future mariée : elle était simple, dorée, avec huit branches en diamant blanc, et au centre, un petit rubis octogonal. La bague n'était absolument pas tape à l'œil, très simple et élégante, donc parfaite pour l'ancienne gryffondore. Le Weasley était vraiment heureux pour sa meilleure amie, et ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante à discuter, jusqu'au retour de Drago. Lorsque le futur marié arriva, Ron et lui se saluèrent poliment mais tentèrent de s'ignorer, jusqu'à l'arrivée des invités. Finalement, Ginny avait facilement accepté de ne pas recevoir chez elle, parce que ça lui permettait de faire garder James chez elle par ses parents. Les premiers arrivés furent donc Harry et Ginny, qui étaient heureux de revoir leur couple d'ami. Évidemment, Ginny voulait absolument tout savoir à propos de leur voyage – elle ne fit même pas attention à la présence étrange de son frère avant tout le monde. Heureusement, Hermione et Drago furent sauvés parce que déjà on sonnait de nouveau à la porte. Ils ouvrirent à une Pansy toujours sceptique, suivie de près par un Blaise énergique :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange Grangie-jolie ? Parce que j'ai vraiment la dalle !

\- Zabini, on dirait mon frangin là !

Le taquina Ginny, avant de demander :

\- Au fait, où est Théo ?

\- Il devrait pas tarder, non ?

Répondit Pansy, et justement, il sonna à la porte. Pendant que Drago ouvrait, Hermione en profita pour chuchoter à Ron :

\- Est-ce qu'on attend Padma ?

\- Non, elle arrivera bien plus tard, c'est pas la peine …

\- Et pour les fiançailles ?

\- On pourrait les annoncer tous les quatre au dessert ?

La jeune femme sourit de toutes ses dents, ravies à l'idée de faire ça avec son meilleur ami – même si Drago serait beaucoup moins enchanté. Ils s'installèrent donc tous ensemble pour prendre l'apéro, et Hermione remarqua très vite que Ron n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans le groupe. Elle regrettait que les Gryffondors et Luna n'aient pas pu venir ce soir, alors elle resta auprès du rouquin – malgré la moue agacé de son fiancé – et tout de suite, Ginny revint à la charge avec des questions sur leur voyage. Ils lui racontèrent tout dans les moindres détails, en omettant volontairement de parler de la demande en mariage, pour garder la surprise. Le couple Potter annonça qu'ils envisageaient de lancer un projet bébé n°2, Théo annonça qu'il avait eu une promotion, et Pansy préféra rester discrète sur sa vie privée. Surtout que Blaise n'arrêtait pas d'en faire des tonnes, ce qui était vraiment lourd, à l'image du personnage à l'humour plus que douteux.

.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, avant que Padma n'arrive, la discussion bascula sur l'ouverture prochaine de la librairie, sujet qui enthousiasma immédiatement Hermione et Drago :

\- Normalement, on y va après-demain pour voir où en sont les travaux …

\- Et on nous livre les bibliothèques dans la semaine, je vais commencer à prospecter les ouvrages que nous aurons en boutique.

\- Et McGo, qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense de tout ça ?

Demanda Pansy, un peu sceptique à propos du projet un peu fou de ses amis. Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard complice, et la jeune femme répondit :

\- Normalement, j'ai rendez-vous avec elle à la fin de la semaine pour lui en parler. Mais ça devrait aller …

\- Tu parles, son élève préférée qui ouvre une bibliothèque, elle va causer la perte de Fleury et Bott ! On comprend tout de suite pourquoi c'est pas Drago qui a rendez-vous avec elle !

Plaisanta Blaise, mais c'était en partie vrai. Comment McGonagall pourrait-elle refuser d'aider son élève favorite à réaliser son projet ? Déjà, elle avait repris et rendu obligatoire l'idée du pensionnat moldu pour tous les étudiants sorciers, alors une librairie mixte, que demander de mieux ? La discussion dura encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Padma. L'indienne avait l'air en forme – quoi que un peu fatiguée par sa garde – mais elle était resplendissante et souriante comme jamais. Elle salua tout le monde, et Hermione remarqua immédiatement que Ron semblait beaucoup plus détendu maintenant qu'elle était à ses côtés.

.

C'est avec impatience que les deux couples attendirent d'être au dessert. Entre deux plats, Hermione avait fait part de son plat à Drago, et dès son arrivée, Ron avait glissé à l'oreille de Padma l'info. Le couple d'hôtes servit donc la charlotte aux fraises, et Hermione et Ron se levèrent pour prendre la parole. Levant son verre, Ron annonça :

\- S'il vous plait tout le monde, Hermione et moi, on a quelque chose de très important à vous annoncer …

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, un peu surpris, et Hermione s'exclama :

\- On va se marier !

Immédiatement, Blaise recracha son verre alors qu'Harry avalait de travers son morceau de charlotte, et Pansy sauta sur ses pieds en sortant sa baguette :

\- Granger !

\- Vous allez quoi ?

S'exclama Ginny, étrangement pâle. Ron tendit sa main à Padma, se retenant de rire, et expliqua :

\- Oui, j'ai demandé à Padma de m'épouser, et elle a accepté !

\- Et Drago et moi, nous nous sommes fiancés à Bali !

La jeune femme montra la magnifique bague qui ornait son annuaire, et Drago l'entoura de ses bras, marquant bien sa présence auprès d'elle. Même si la petite blague l'avait fait rire, il tenait à réaffirmer sa position auprès de la jeune femme qui faisait battre son cœur. Leurs amis soupirèrent de soulagement, et rirent même de leur bêtise d'avoir mal interprété l'annonce des deux couples. Ron et Padma racontèrent qu'ils avaient décidé de se lancer, maintenant qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Ron avait fait une charmante demande en mariage au zoo, et il avait même respecté la tradition en demandant la main de Padma à son père avant de faire sa demande, ce qui avait très sincèrement touché l'indienne. Après, leur mariage n'était absolument pas pour tout de suite, parce que Padma voulait d'abord terminer son internant, et que le couple voulait absolument respecter les traditions indiennes de la famille Patil, et donc organiser un grand mariage en Inde – ce qui demanderait beaucoup de temps de préparatif, donc ce n'était pas envisageable dans l'immédiat. Puis, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le second couple de futurs mariés, et Drago laissa Hermione raconter – il savait qu'elle était impatiente de raconter. Elle commença par poser le contexte, l'île, leur chambre, l'hôtel, le restaurant et le merveilleux dîner romantique que Drago avait organisé … :

\- J'étais super impatiente qu'il me fasse sa demande, je n'attendais que ça, et plusieurs fois, j'ai cru qu'il le ferait … Tiens, quand on nous a apporté le champagne, j'ai cru que t'allais le faire ! Et avec les musiciens aussi ! Enfin, bref, il a eu plein de super occasions, mais rien …

\- Et après, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Demanda la rouquine, qui suivait l'histoire comme s'il s'agissait d'un feuilleton à l'eau de rose, impatiente de savoir la suite. Drago sourit et répondit :

\- Après le dîner, j'ai proposé à Hermione d'aller faire un tour. On est donc parti marcher sur la plage, les pieds dans les vagues, avec le couché de soleil en fond …

\- Et après, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Insista cette fois Pansy, pendue aux lèvres du couple. Hermione rit :

\- Drago n'a pas fait sa demande. J'étais tendue comme jamais, j'attendais à ce qu'à tout moment, il me fasse sa demande, mais non, rien. Il m'a proposé de m'assoir sur la plage pour regarder le clair de lune et … j'ai pété un câble !

\- Tu as quoi ?

Demanda Ron, complètement abasourdi par l'histoire presque rocambolesque de sa meilleure amie. Le blond approuva :

\- Si si, elle a vraiment pété un câble ! Elle m'a hurlé dessus, comme quoi elle ne comprenait pas, l'ambiance était idéale, tout était parfait, j'avais eu des dizaines d'occasions, et pourtant je n'avais pas saisi ma chance, alors elle en avait marre …

\- Allez, arrêtez de faire monter le suspense, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ?

Interrogea Blaise en léchant son assiette pour ne pas laisser une miette du dessert. Rougissant, Hermione finit par avouer :

\- J'étais complètement excédée, alors je me suis agenouillée et je l'ai demandé en mariage …

\- Au moment exact et dos aux feux d'artifices sorciers. C'était ça ma demande en mariage, un immense feu d'artifice avec notre histoire et nos projets à venir, qui s'achevait sur ma demande en mariage dans le ciel étoilé de Bali.

Il y eu un immense silence autour de la table, et finalement, Ron commença à rire. Son rire se propagea, et très rapidement, toute la table riait. C'était vraiment une demande en mariage à l'image du couple : complètement incroyable et compliquée au possible. Mais ils étaient heureux, et c'était le plus important. La soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur, et Ginny insista pour aider Hermione dans les préparatifs du mariage. Evidemment, Blaise n'eut qu'une expression à la bouche « Enterrement de Vie de Garçon », et vu les projets qu'il avait pour cette soirée, personne n'était pressé d'y être.

.

Comme prévu, les futurs époux Malfoy allèrent voir l'avancée des travaux de leur boutique. Pour une fois, ils furent agréablement surpris de ce qu'ils trouvèrent : les ouvriers sorciers avaient vraiment très bien travaillés, l'entreprise avançait rapidement et efficacement. Toute l'électricité et la plomberie avait été faite. Maintenant, il ne restait que les murs et le parquet à poser, ainsi que les dernières finitions, sinon, tout était fonctionnel. Du coup, les travaux seraient terminés dans les délais, et d'ici un petit mois, les étagères de livres pourraient être installées. Tout se passait à merveille, et la librairie serait définitivement prête à ouvrir pour le début de l'été, ce qui était parfait. Drago et Hermione avait fait aménager une grande salle dans l'arrière-boutique, qui leur servirait de bureau. Ils avaient déjà prévu d'y mettre une sorte de salon – ce serait utile pour recevoir les familles moldus d'enfants sorciers et pouvoir leur expliquer différentes choses dans le calme – et les réserves de livres seraient dans une autre salle. En plus, le ministère devait bientôt venir pour mettre en place le système de dissimulation de la partie sorcière. Les moldus non-initiés à cette partie – ce qui excluait donc les familles des enfants sorciers et les cracmols – verrait un miroir ou une porte de service – verrouillée, au cas où un moldu mal intentionné essayerait de l'ouvrir – alors que les autres verraient bien la partie avec les livres sorciers. Dans la cours privée de l'arrière-boutique, ils allaient aussi faire aménager une volière, afin de non seulement pouvoir envoyer les commandes aux sorciers, mais aussi pour permettre dans un premier temps aux familles moldus de communiquer avec leurs enfants et le monde magique. Hermione se souvenait très bien qu'au début, ses parents avaient beaucoup de mal à communiquer avec elle quand elle était partie pour Poudlard, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de hibou et se contentait toujours d'en emprunter un à la volière de Poudlard.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione se rendit à son rendez-vous avec la directrice McGonagall, très confiante. Elles avaient prévues de se retrouver à La tête de sanglier au Près-au-Lard, lieu qu'elles avaient l'habitude de fréquenter lors de leur rencontre depuis ces six dernières années. Hermione avait toujours gardé contact avec son professeur, qui suivait avec attention la vie de son élève. Elle l'avait beaucoup soutenu quand elle était devenue langue-de-plomb, et l'avait encouragé à chaque fois dans ses recherches. Évidemment, leur discussion fut très longue, parce qu'elles avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper. Hermione lui raconta tout – même si elle l'avait déjà fait dans ses courriers – le pensionnat, sa perte de mémoire, sa relation avec Drago, la retrouvaille de sa mémoire, son voyage en Australie pour récupérer ses parents, son emménagement avec Drago, leur voyage et fiançailles, et enfin, elle parla beaucoup de la boutique. Souriante, la vieille dame ne cacha pas :

\- Vous ne me croirez peut-être pas, mais Madame Pince avait parié cinquante gallions que vous ouvririez un jour une librairie. Heureusement que je n'ai pas accepté le pari, j'aurai perdu sinon !

\- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que vous dirigerez certaines familles chez nous ? Vous n'avez aucun engagement envers Fleury & Bott ?

Dégustant son whisky – femme de caractère oblige – l'ancienne professeur de métamorphose avoua :

\- J'ai déjà commencé à recommander votre librairie à mes futurs étudiants. Miss Granger, je peux vous assurer qu'aucun engagement envers quiconque ne pourrait m'empêcher de vous aider à faire connaître votre boutique. Je suis même certaine que je serai une de vos plus fidèles clientes.

\- En tout cas, ce sera toujours un plaisir de vous recevoir ! Je dirai à Drago de garder une bonne bouteille de whisky pur feu pour vous dans l'arrière-boutique ! Mais en tout cas, merci beaucoup de votre soutien …

\- Hermione, vous savez bien que vous avez toujours eu mon soutien. Vous êtes une personne brillante, et vous faites de votre mieux pour rendre le monde meilleur ! Regardez cet arrogant fils à papa de Drago Malfoy ! Vous l'avez changé en un homme que beaucoup vous envierez ! Vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez Hermione, vous travaillez dur, et vous méritez le succès.

C'est très émue par la discussion avec son ancien professeur qu'Hermione rentra chez elle. Bien sûr, elle informa sa moitié du soutien de la directrice, et comme à son habitude, elle passa la soirée sur le canapé, dans les bras de son chéri, et avec son chat couché sur elle.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 : la vie de couple**

Le mois qui s'écoula passa à une vitesse extrême. Hermione avait l'impression de ne pas toucher terre. Les travaux à la boutique étaient terminés, et on venait tout juste de leur livrer les rayonnages. Du coup, Drago travaillait depuis plusieurs jours à les monter dans la boutique – il découvrait les joies du kit de montage de meuble format ikéa, mais grâce à sa magie, c'était un peu plus rapide. Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'occupait d'aller de grossiste en grossiste pour acheter les éléments qui leur manquaient, comme une caisse enregistreuse, un appareil de paiement par carte bancaire pour les moldus, ou tout simplement un scanner à code barre – toujours pour la partie moldue. Pour la partie sorcière, c'était beaucoup plus simple, mais elle devait également s'occuper de la volière, incluant tout le matériel pour les oiseaux – ils avaient décidé de prendre deux hiboux et une chouette pour l'instant. Heureusement, c'était encore une fois Drago qui s'occuperait de tout installer. Mais malgré tout, Hermione avait encore un million de choses à faire ! Déjà, elle avait en permanence Ginny et Pansy sur le dos – et Molly aussi d'ailleurs – qui la tannaient pour qu'elle commence à organiser le mariage, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'en occuper. Ensuite, elle avait commencé à commander les premiers ouvrages qu'ils mettraient en rayon, mais elle était loin d'avoir fini ! Elle ne pouvait pas tout commander tout de suite, parce que temps que la boutique ne serait pas prête, elle ne pourrait pas tout stocker dans son appartement, surtout que Gatsby adorait utiliser les piles de livres comme arbre à chat et les faire tomber comme des quilles de bowling. Bref, le couple était vraiment surbooké.

.

Un soir où ils avaient décidé de se reposer, ils en profitèrent pour aller voir un film au cinéma en tête à tête. Ce fut un vrai moment de détende, et ils décidèrent de rentrer à pied pour prolonger ce doux moment au maximum. Le bras négligemment posé sur l'épaule de sa moitié, Drago lui souffla :

\- Tu sais qu'il va falloir qu'on commence sérieusement à préparer notre mariage ? Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas le repousser à l'année prochaine ?

\- Non, tant pis si on doit faire quelques concessions, mais je veux vraiment fêter nos noces avant l'hiver … Tu imagines, ce sera notre premier noël en tant que mari et femme ?

L'ancien serpentard sourit avec tendresse et déposa un baiser sur son front :

\- D'accord, c'est comme tu veux mon amour. Mais promet-moi qu'après l'ouverture de la boutique, dans deux semaines, tu commenceras un peu à te reposer et à penser à toi.

Amusée, la brune glissa sa main dans la poche arrière de son compagnon :

\- Mais je pense déjà à moi ! Et aussi à toi, et à ce qu'on va faire quand on sera rentré à la maison …

Le jeune homme rit et entortilla avec son doigt une de ses boucles brunes :

\- Je t'aime, abominable Miss-je-sais-tout !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, crétin de fils à papa arrogant !

Ils rirent et rentrèrent en vitesse pour prolonger et terminer en beauté leur soirée avec des ébats aussi passionnés qu'amoureux.

.

A seulement une semaine de l'ouverture de la boutique, Hermione commençait enfin à être sereine. Ils avaient absolument tout reçu, les meubles étaient montés et toute la boutique était aménagée. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre les derniers livres en rayon, et tout serait fin prêt pour l'ouverture de la boutique. Drago avait ordonné à Hermione de ne pas venir se fatiguer à la boutique, et elle avait accepté de le laisser remplir seul les derniers rayonnages. Pendant ce temps, elle en avait profité pour aller faire imprimer des affiches et des flyers pour promouvoir la boutique. Elle comptait en afficher un peu de partout, dans le quartier de Kensington, sur le Chemin de Traverse, et George avait déjà accepté de mettre une grande affiche dans son magasin pour lui faire de la pub. Il était grand temps de faire connaître la boutique à tout le monde – tant pis si Fleury & Bott ne voulait plus d'elle comme cliente.

.

Malheureusement, elle fut interrompue chez l'imprimeur par un appel sur son téléphone portable – ce qui était très rare. Drago était tombé de l'échelle, et il était à l'hôpital. On la rassura immédiatement en lui assurant qu'il n'avait rien de grave, mais on lui confirma qu'il était un patient très insupportable – ce qui ne l'étonna pas. En revanche, elle trouva sa tête hilarante quand elle arriva dans l'hôpital moldu : on aurait dit un enfant qui boudait, et il tenait tête à une infirmière qui tentait désespérément de lui faire une prise de sang :

\- Mais enfin Monsieur, nous devons faire cette prise de sang ! C'est pour votre santé !

Dès qu'il aperçut sa fiancée, Drago lui lança un regard soulagé et s'exclama :

\- Hermione ! Dis-lui que je ne veux pas qu'elle me pique avec son aiguille !

La née-moldue demanda à l'infirmière de la laisser seule quelques instants avec son fiancé, ce que l'infirmière accepta sans rechigner – trop heureuse de quitter ce patient difficile. La brunette s'installa sur le bord du lit et lui prit la main :

\- Et si tu me racontais comment tu t'es retrouvé là ?

\- C'est rien, j'ai voulu remplir le rayon moldu à la moldu, et je savais pas qu'il ne fallait pas mettre l'échelle sur un tapis … Elle a glissé, et un stupide moldu passait par là, il a cru que j'étais blessé ! Il s'est senti obligé de faire venir cette horrible boite de métal! J'ai essayé de le faire partir, mais il a rien voulu entendre, alors j'ai pas pu te prévenir … En moins de 10 minutes à St Mangouste, j'aurai été remis sur pied, ça fait des heures que je poirote ici !

\- Mais tu n'as rien ?

\- Non, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire comprendre à cet imbécile de moldu ! Il m'a même empêché de me relever …

La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur son front, retenant un sourire amusé :

\- Ne le prend pas mal, mais il avait sûrement raison … Parfois, tu ne sens pas forcément que tu es blessé, alors il vaut mieux ne pas bouger. Enfin, je suis contente que tu n'aies rien …

Elle se blotti contre lui, et immédiatement, il sentit l'énervement de ces dernières heures s'évaporer. Cet accident n'était rien de bien important, mais il était heureux qu'Hermione soit venu le chercher dans cet hôpital moldu. Même s'il appréciait de vivre dans le monde moldu, il préférait tout de même les hôpitaux sorciers, bien plus efficaces. Finalement, Hermione soupira :

\- Bon, fais cette fichue prise de sang qu'on puisse enfin rentrer à la maison.

\- Ha non, pas de prise de sang !

Protesta vivement Drago, cassant le calme du moment, comme un enfant contrarié. Hermione le regarda avec une moue indécise, et finit par demander :

\- Aurais-tu peur des aiguilles ?

\- La dernière fois que j'ai fait une prise de sang, l'infirmière m'a fait un bleu ! Les moldus sont des barbares pour ça !

Secouant la tête d'exaspération, Hermione alla chercher l'infirmière, et elle proposa comme compromis :

\- Ok, je fais la prise de sang en première, et après tu la fais et on rentre à la maison, d'accord ?

A contrecoeur, le jeune homme accepta parce que l'infirmière n'avait pas l'air décidé à partir tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait cette fichue prise de sang. Hermione se laissa piquer tranquillement, comme si ce n'était rien, et tenta même de le rassurer :

\- Tu vois, c'est pas grand-chose.

Pour tout réponse, le serpentard marmonna dans sa barbe. Avec l'air contraint, l'héritier Malfoy finit par tendre son bras mais détourna vivement le regard quand l'infirmière approcha l'aiguille de son bras. Il pâlit quand elle le piqua, et Hermione se retint de rire alors que l'infirmière lui parlait comme à un enfant :

\- Allez, c'est presque fini mon grand … et voilà ! Un petit pansement, et c'est terminé !

\- On peut y aller maintenant ?

\- Oui, il faudra revenir demain pour les résultats, mais tout est bon.

Elle leur finit signer les formulaires de sortie, et le couple s'empressa de rentrer chez eux. Il était certain que Drago ne se remettrait que difficilement de ce court séjour à l'hôpital, et Hermione se doutait qu'à l'avenir, il ne voudrait plus y retourner.

.

Pourtant, et presque de force, Hermione traîna Drago dès le lendemain à l'hôpital pour avoir les résultats. Elle le menaça que s'ils n'allaient pas récupérer ses résultats, l'hôpital avait le droit de renvoyer une ambulance pour l'hospitaliser plus longtemps, et cet argument suffit à le faire plier. L'ambulance, plus jamais pour Drago ! Déjà, prendre un taxi ou une voiture, c'était quelque chose qui le rendait malade, alors pas l'ambulance. Pourtant, il était très à l'aise dans le métro et le bus, mais avec les autres engins à quatre roues, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça.

Cette fois, ils n'eurent pas à attendre beaucoup car l'infirmière de la veille les reconnus et leur apporta immédiatement les résultats :

\- Bon, vous avez de la chance Monsieur Malfoy, vos résultats sont parfaits. Quant à vous, Miss Granger, félicitations, vous êtes enceinte !

\- Je suis quoi ?

S'étouffa la jeune femme en palissant à vue d'œil, ne s'étant absolument pas attendue à une telle nouvelle. Elle avait même déjà oublié que la veille, elle avait dû faire une prise de sang pour convaincre Drago de faire la sienne – il faisait d'ailleurs un cinéma monstre dès qu'on effleurait son pansement. Aussi abasourdi qu'elle, le blond demanda :

\- Attendez, comment vous pouvez savoir ça ?

\- Les résultats de la prise de sang d'hier indiquent très clairement que Miss Granger est enceinte. Vous allez être parents !

Face au choc apparent du couple, elle préféra les laisser seuls un moment, pour qu'ils digèrent la nouvelle. Hermione s'assit sur la table d'auscultation, et Drago alla lui prendre la main :

\- Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi on s'attendait …

\- Je … j'ai l'impression que nos projets ont pris un peu d'avance sur nous …

Plaisanta doucement la brunette, et le couple échangea un sourire complice. Certes, un bébé n'était pas vraiment dans leurs plans immédiat, surtout avec le mariage et l'ouverture de la boutique dans moins d'une semaine, mais maintenant qu'il était là, alors pourquoi pas ? C'était dans leur projet de fonder une famille, et même si ça s'était fait un peu plus tôt que prévu, ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, et soupira :

\- Je crois que tu as raison, on ne se mariera pas cette année finalement …

\- Pourquoi pas ? On a qu'à organiser un mariage en petit comité, avant l'arrivée du bébé !

\- Drago, on ne sait même pas quand arrivera le bébé, et il faut en priorité qu'on déménage ! L'appartement n'est pas adapté pour un bébé, il faut qu'on se préoccupe d'abord de trouver un nouvel endroit pour notre famille.

\- Ok. Mais d'abord, on quitte cet horrible endroit et on va à St Mangouste.

La jeune femme approuva, totalement d'accord avec lui, d'autant plus que les sorciers étaient beaucoup mieux équipés que les moldus pour l'obstétrie.

.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre l'hôpital sorcier, et la durée des examens qu'Hermione subit fut bien moins longue que tout ce que Drago avait eu la veille. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'un médicomage n'entre, accompagné de :

\- Padma ?

\- Ho, salut Hermione, salut Drago ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez mes patients … Je peux vous laisser avec le docteur Pastch si vous voulez …

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, et puis, ça nous fera au moins une tête connue.

La rassura Hermione, quand même contente que ce soit Padma qui s'occupe d'elle. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde des compétences de médecins de l'indienne, et elles s'entendaient vraiment bien. Le médicomage annonça alors les résultats :

\- Donc félicitations, vous êtes bien enceinte Miss Granger. La conception remonte à environ neuf semaines, donc l'accouchement est prévu vers la fin du mois de janvier, début février. Miss Granger, vous êtes en parfaite santé, mais je vais quand même commencer à vous prescrire des compléments alimentaires. Je vous recommande également de rester dans des endroits frais cet été, et de beaucoup boire pour bien rester hydrater. Nous nous reverrons dans trois semaines pour l'échographie du premier trimestre. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

Un peu sous le choc du flot d'informations, le couple hocha négativement la tête, et le médicomage sortit, laissant le couple seul avec Padma. L'indienne en profita :

\- Félicitations ! Je suis super contente pour vous !

\- Merci beaucoup Padma, j'avoue qu'on ne s'y attendait pas vraiment …

\- Au moins, notre voyage à Bali a été productif !

Taquina avec tendresse Drago sa compagne, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Souriante, Padma annonça :

\- Le secret médical m'empêche de divulguer l'information, mais si vous avez besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit …

\- Je pense qu'on va attendre la première échographie avant de l'annoncer, non ?

\- Oui, Hermione a raison. Il vaut mieux attendre encore un peu, et puis, on va d'abord ouvrir la boutique …

Le couple discuta encore un petit moment avec Padma, avant de finalement rentrer chez eux. Merlin, ils avaient maintenant un million de choses à faire en plus que ce qu'ils avaient déjà. Il allait falloir annoncer cette bonne nouvelle à tout le monde, prendre des décisions concernant leur choix de célébrer le mariage à la fin de l'année ou de le reporter, et aussi commencer à sérieusement trouver le nid douillet qui accueillerait leur progéniture. Bref, les futurs époux Malfoy allaient être très occupés dans les prochains mois à venir.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 : construire une vie**

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'euphorique dans la petite boutique Grimoire & Sornettes, puisque c'était l'ouverture. A Kensington, Hermione et Drago s'activaient pour finir de préparer l'ouverture de leur librairie. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils allaient avoir des clients, mais ils savaient pertinemment que presque tous leurs amis passeraient les voir pour les soutenir. Comme prévu, à neuf heures pétantes, l'ancienne Gryffondore ouvrit la boutique pour la première fois.

Durant la première heure, ils n'eurent aucun client, mais ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant parce qu'ils avaient ouvert une heure plus tôt que les autres commerçants. Puis, aux alentours de dix heures et quart, une charmante petite famille entra dans la boutique. C'était un couple avec une petite fille d'une dizaine d'année, et Hermione cru se revoir enfant. Elle s'avança, souriante, et proposa à ses clients :

\- Bonjour, est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

\- Bonjour, en fait, c'est Madame McGonagall qui nous envoie … elle a dit que vous pourrez nous aider pour la rentrée de notre fille ?

La brunette sourit et se pencha sur la petite fille :

\- Salut ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Je m'appelle Emy …

\- Alors Emy, tu as reçu ta lettre pour Poudlard ?

Timidement, l'enfant hocha la tête et Hermione se redressa pour les conduire vers la partie sorcière de la boutique – sous le regard attentif de son fiancé :

\- Nous allons passer dans le côté sorcier de la boutique. Ne vous affolez pas, je vais sortir ma baguette pour désenchanter l'entrée et que vous puissiez y accéder. C'est sans danger.

Elle s'exécuta, et un peu émerveillé, la petite famille passa dans l'autre partie de la boutique. Hermione se tourna vers le blond :

\- Tu restes d'occuper d'éventuels nouveaux clients ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe de la partie moldue.

Elle rejoignit le couple et commença à discuter avec eux. Elle leur expliqua un peu le fonctionnement du monde magique, passa en revue avec eux la liste de fournitures scolaire, leur conseilla également quelques livres pour en apprendre plus sur le monde magique – elle n'oublia pas de conseiller L'histoire de Poudlard à la future étudiante de Poudlard – et termina par leur expliquer le fonctionnement de la volière mise en place dans la boutique. Le couple resta une bonne heure et repartit ravi, avec toutes les informations nécessaires. Ils affirmèrent même qu'ils repasseraient se procurer d'autres livres quand ils auraient terminé ceux qu'ils avaient déjà, et ils la remercièrent chaleureusement de les avoir si bien accueilli.

.

Dans la journée, Harry et Ginny passèrent, ainsi qu'une étudiante universitaire moldue, et un couple de sorcier, et le couple Malfoy ferma la boutique ravi de leur première journée. La première semaine d'ouverture qui s'écoula fut toute aussi bonne : presque tous les jours, Hermione et Drago recevaient des familles moldus et les recevaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Beaucoup de leurs amis passèrent également, comme Ron, Padma, Neville, Théodore, Millicent, Luna, et même George. Bien sûr, Pansy et Blaise évitèrent la boutique, mais Pansy finit par craquer au bout d'une semaine, parce qu'elle tenait absolument à coudre la robe d'Hermione et que passait à la boutique était l'occasion parfaite d'amener le sujet. Finalement, pour son lancement, la petite librairie fonctionnait assez bien. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas vraiment foule – ce n'était d'ailleurs jamais le cas dans les librairies – mais grâce à McGonagall, ils avaient pas mal de clients, et ils espéraient vraiment que le bouche à oreille pousserait les sorciers et les moldus à venir.

.

Après la première semaine d'ouverture, Drago et Hermione commencèrent à chercher activement une maison. Comme l'avait repéré le blond quand ils avaient acheté la librairie, le quartier regorgeait de petite maison, et ils n'avaient plus qu'à trouver celle de leur rêve. Le couple n'était pas vraiment exigeant : Hermione avait renoncé à avoir une pièce bibliothèque maintenant qu'ils avaient la librairie. Ils voulaient seulement une maison, avec plusieurs chambres, un petit jardin pour Gatsby, et une cheminée pour être reliés au réseau sorcier. Le reste n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, à l'exception des travaux qu'ils ne voulaient pas, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de refaire à neuf une maison avant l'arrivée du bébé. Ainsi, tous les soirs après la fermeture, ils partaient visiter des maisons avec les différents agents immobiliers du coin. Ils en avaient visité quelques-unes vraiment pas mal qui leur plaisait bien, mais préféraient quand même prendre le temps de bien choisir. Ils savaient que de nombreuses maisons étaient sur le marché, alors avec un peu de patience, ils trouveraient forcément la maison parfaite pour leur nouvelle famille.

.

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent assez rapidement pour le couple, très occupé par leur boutique. C'est assez impatient qu'ils fermèrent la boutique plus tôt et partirent à leur rendez-vous obstétrique. Ce serait la toute première échographie, et mine de rien, ils avaient quand même assez hâte de vivre cette première expérience. Depuis l'annonce de la grossesse d'Hermione, ils avaient du mal à réaliser qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé. C'était tellement surprenant et inattendu, mais surtout irréel, que ce n'était pas encore assez concret pour eux pour qu'ils prennent vraiment conscience des changements qui allaient s'opérer dans les mois à venir. Ce rendez-vous médical était donc la parfaite occasion de réaliser qu'il y avait vraiment de la vie à l'intérieur du ventre de l'ancienne Gryffondore.

.

Ils furent accueillis à St Mangouste par Padma, très contente de les revoir. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui était chargée de faire l'échographie, et elle fit s'installer le couple, avant de commencer l'examen :

\- Tu bois bien tes deux litres d'eau par jour ?

\- Oui, et on a installé la clim à la librairie, comme ça je reste bien au frais.

\- C'est très bien, je vais te prescrire une potion pour éviter la rétention d'eau, et j'ai toute une documentation qui devrait t'intéresser … On y va ?

Demanda-t-elle tout en étalant le gel sur son ventre. Le couple confirma, et elle commença l'échographie. Toujours souriante, elle annonça :

\- Je vois un beau bébé de douze semaines, en très bonne santé !

Elle bougea un peu l'appareil pour mieux voir le fœtus, et les futurs parents furent assez émus de ces premières images. La jeune médicomage demanda :

\- Est-ce que vous voulez savoir le sexe du bébé ?

\- Déjà ?

S'étonna Hermione, qui ne pensait pas le savoir si tôt. Finalement, après une courte réflexion, le couple accepta. Padma bougea plusieurs fois l'appareil, avant de déclarer, déçue :

\- Bon, apparemment bébé veut garder la surprise pour l'instant, il est dans une position qui ne me permet pas de voir son sexe …

\- Tant pis, ce sera pour la prochaine fois.

Sourit Drago, déjà bien heureux de réaliser qu'il allait vraiment être papa sous peu. La fin de l'examen se déroula sans problème, et Padma leur donna déjà le prochain rendez-vous pour une nouvelle échographie. Ils avaient tous les trois hâte d'y être pour découvrir le sexe du futur héritier Malfoy.

.

Officiellement, pour fêter l'ouverture et le succès de la boutique, Drago et Hermione avaient invité tous les amis et les parents d'Hermione. Comme ils n'avaient pas la place de recevoir chez eux, Molly avait proposé de recevoir au Terrier, et le couple avait fini par accepter à condition que Molly ne cuisine rien et laisse ça au traiteur. Ainsi, Hermione et Drago étaient passés chercher les parents d'Hermione le matin même, et ils retrouvèrent tous les Weasley et leurs amis au Terrier. Il y avait bien sûr, les Serpentards – Théo était même venu accompagné de Millicent – ainsi que les amis d'Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna et Parvati. De plus en plus, Hermione appréciait d'être amie avec Padma, et d'ailleurs, elles étaient même allées prendre un thé dans la semaine. Bien sûr, Ginny et Pansy ne devaient pas l'apprendre sous peine d'une crise de jalousie, mais c'était tellement reposant pour Hermione de passer du temps avec une fille comme Padma, simple, calme et intelligente. Pansy faisait toujours la tête – sauf quand elle voulait obtenir quelque chose, ce qui était le cas puisqu'elle tenait absolument à créer la robe de mariée d'Hermione – et Ginny ne parlait plus que de Quidditch maintenant que son congé maternité était terminé.

.

Malgré les anciennes rivalités, l'ambiance était assez légère, tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de discuter de la boutique, des futurs mariages, de la rentrée scolaire, ou encore du petit James Potter qui se donnait en spectacle sous les regards de tout le monde. Le jeune Potter – sosie de son père – aimait attirer les regards des adultes en gazouillant et babillant gaiment, toujours sous le regard attentif de ses parents. Le traiteur qu'avait choisi Hermione et Drago proposait un buffet, ce qui permettait à tout le monde de manger sans être forcément à table.

Après les petits fours, le couple décida qu'il était grand temps de faire un discours. Drago tapota sa flûte et demanda l'attention de tout le monde :

\- Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup à tous d'être venus. ça nous fait vraiment plaisir de vous voir tous là, et surtout, de nous avoir soutenus dans notre projet d'ouvrir une librairie.

\- C'est vrai qu'au début, notre projet était complétement fou. Mais grâce à vous, et à la directrice McGonagall, c'est aujourd'hui un rêve qui est devenu réalité. Et je vous entends tous discuter depuis tout à l'heure de nos projets, notre futur mariage, celui de Ron et Padma, et nous souhaitons vous dire que nous allons déménager. Nous avons décidé de quitter mon appartement pour acheter une maison à Kensington, près de notre librairie. Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé la maison de nos rêves, mais nous cherchons activement notre futur foyer.

Tout le monde commença à applaudir, mais Drago reprit la parole :

\- Nous voulions aussi vous annoncer que finalement, nous n'allons pas nous marier à l'automne. Nous avons pris conscience que nous marier aussi tard dans l'année ne serait pas possible pour nous.

Drago passa un bras sur les épaules d'Hermione, et après un échange de regard avec Padma, la brunette reprit la parole :

\- En effet, j'ai décidé de changer la date du mariage pour l'avancer à début septembre. Si Molly accepte, nous voudrions faire la cérémonie ici, et en petit comité. La rentrée scolaire sera passée, et je ne serai pas encore trop grosse … Parce que je ne serai qu'à cinq mois de grossesse !

Leurs amis applaudirent, et certains les sifflèrent même pour les féliciter. Évidemment, le couple passa de bras en bras, les parents d'Hermione qui étaient ravis de devenir grands-parents, Ginny qui était plus qu'euphorique, Molly qui envisageait déjà de commencer à lui tricoter des petits vêtements, Harry et Ron qui étaient vraiment trop heureux pour leur meilleure amie, Pansy qui râla parce qu'elle allait galérer à lui faire une robe en si peu de temps avec autant de retouches pour son ventre, Blaise qui les supplia de le nommer parrain du futur héritier Malfoy …

Le reste de la journée se déroula vraiment dans une ambiance festive et familiale. Tout le monde était vraiment très heureux pour le futur couple, et cela motiva tous leurs amis à faire de nouveaux projets. Plus motivée que jamais, Ginny annonça que dans ces conditions, elle voulait deux fois plus un bébé n°2, ce qui arracha un sourire adorable à Harry. Ron qui tenta de négocier un peu avec Padma pour ne pas attendre encore trois ans avant de se marier. Neville qui envisagea sérieusement de se fiancer avec Hannah Abbot qu'il fréquentait depuis quelques temps. Pansy, elle, décida plutôt qu'après le mariage et avant la naissance, elle prendrait de bonnes vacances bien méritées – et peut-être qu'elle rencontrerait enfin son âme sœur ? Le seul à ne toujours pas faire de projet, c'était Blaise, fidèle à lui-même et heureux de la vie qu'il menait actuellement.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue : Found Road**

Tournoyant, Hermione rit avant de s'accrocher au cou de son jeune époux. Se blottissant contre lui, elle soupira :

\- Ça y est, je crois que t'as enfin réussi à me passer la bague au doigt …

\- On dirait bien, Madame Malfoy, que vous êtes coincée avec moi pour le reste de vos jours …

La mariée embrassa tendrement son mari, et sursauta en sentant un coup :

\- T'as senti ?

\- Oui, on dirait que bébé manifeste sa joie.

Le futur papa se mit à la hauteur du ventre légèrement rebondi de sa femme, et posa son oreille proche de sa progéniture :

\- Oui mon bébé, ton papa a enfin épousé ta maman … Quand tu arriveras, tu auras ta jolie chambre déjà toute prête, dans la nouvelle maison de papa et maman. Mais si tu pouvais nous laisser savoir si t'es une petite princesse ou un ptit gars, ça nous arrangerait bien …

La brunette rit et le força à se relever – parce qu'ils étaient quand même au centre de la piste de danse improvisée au Terrier - :

\- Laisse notre bébé tranquille ! S'il veut garder la surprise jusqu'à l'accouchement, ce n'est pas grave !

Le blond maugréa mais reprit tout de même sa danse avec son épouse. A chaque échographie, c'était la même histoire : Padma n'arrivait pas à déterminer son sexe parce que le bébé lui tournait toujours le dos. Mais ce n'était pas si grave que ça, puisqu'il restait quand même encore trois mois et demi avant l'arrivée de l'héritier Malfoy. Pile ce qu'il faudrait au couple pour finir de s'installer. Après plusieurs mois de recherche, ils avaient finalement jeté leur dévolu sur une jolie maison pavillon, à une quinzaine de minutes à pied de la boutique et proche des écoles du quartier. Cependant, l'ancien propriétaire, un cracmol, avait été très retissant à vendre sa maison à un couple de sorciers, qui plus est à un Malfoy. Il avait fallu des semaines de négociations, et l'intervention du Ministère, pour qu'enfin ils signent le compromis de vente. Très capricieux, l'ancien propriétaire ne leur donnerait les clés que dans un mois, ce qui leur laisserait tout juste deux mois pour s'installer et préparer la chambre du bébé avant son arrivée.

.

Bien sûr, ils pouvaient compter sur le soutien indéfectible de leurs amis, toujours présents et prêts à aider – sauf Blaise, qui ne voulait pas aider s'il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette pour porter les cartons. Et Pansy, qui partait en vacances la semaine suivante en Grèce. Elle avait travaillé dur pour réaliser la robe d'Hermione. La serpentarde rêvait d'une robe de princesse, avec un corset, de nombreuses couches de tissus, des broderies, perles et autres détails somptueux. Mais ce n'était pas au goût de la future maman, qui voulait une robe simple, mais surtout confortable. En plus de cela, le ventre d'Hermione s'était soudain mis à pousser deux semaines et demi avant le mariage, obligeant ainsi Pansy à faire de très nombreuses retouches jusqu'à la veille. L'organisation de ce mariage avait été très compliqué, parce qu'il fallait trouver une date où tout le monde était disponible. C'était toujours compliqué de s'organiser avec cette grande famille à rallonge, mais finalement, ils s'en sortaient bien.

.

Hermione arrêta un peu de danser, fatiguée par la cérémonie et les festivités. Drago avait invité sa mère à danser, et Ginny se laissa bruyamment tomber à ses côtés en soupirant :

\- Je meurs de chaud ! Mais ton mariage est vraiment super !

La rouquine descendit un verre d'eau, et s'en resservit un second, tout en disant :

\- Je suis contente que James commence à bien faire ses nuits, parce qu'avec bébé n°2, je sens qu'on va avoir besoin de repos !

La brunette sourit à sa meilleure amie, et après avoir lancé un regard aux deux futurs papas, elle confia :

\- Tu sais que ça embête franchement Drago que tu sois aussi enceinte ?

\- Ha bon ? Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?

\- Je sais pas si c'est parce qu'il t'adore trop pour te le dire, ou si c'est parce que tu le terrifie …

Les deux amies de toujours éclatèrent de rire, et finalement, Hermione avoua :

\- Drago imagine plusieurs scénarios. Soit on a une fille, et alors il a peur qu'elle finisse par épouser un Potter, soit James, soit bébé n°2. Ce crétin ne veut pas que sa fille chérie épouse un Potter/Weasley. Soit on a un garçon, et si ton bébé n°2, ou un des bébés suivant est une fille, il craint que son fils n'épouse une furie avec ton caractère. Bref, mon très cher époux a des soucis très existentiel en ce moment …

Gloussa la future maman avec humeur. Drago l'exaspérait avec ses prédictions, alors que leur bébé n'était même pas né. Et quand bien même, Hermione serait ravie si un jour, ses enfants se mariaient avec les enfants d'Harry et Ginny, et même ceux de Ron et Padma. Ça la fatiguait, surtout qu'elle pensait que trouver un prénom pour leur bambin était plus important que d'imaginer sa potentielle vie amoureuse, mais apparemment, Drago n'avait pas les mêmes priorités qu'elle en ce qui concernait leur enfant. Ginny rit, et en rajouta une couche :

\- Juste pour ça, j'espère que vous aurez cinq enfants, et qu'ils épouseront tous des Weasley. J'espère même que tous tes petits-enfants seront roux !

Cette fois-ci, Hermione éclata sincèrement de rire, attirant même quelques regards sur elle et son fou-rire. Quand elle se calma, elle supplia son amie :

\- Ne répète jamais ça à Drago, je ne veux pas que mon époux meure d'une crise cardiaque …

\- Promis !

Finalement, la rouquine retourna sur la piste de danse pour aller embêter ses serpentards préférés – Drago et Blaise. Seulement enceinte d'un mois et demi, la Weasley se portait très bien, alors qu'Hermione souffrait beaucoup de la chaleur à cause de sa grossesse déjà bien avancée. Elle regarda son meilleur ami, qui avait été obligé de se plier à la volonté de sa femme lorsque cette dernière avait exigé qu'ils fassent un bébé n°2 en vitesse, pour qu'il ait le même âge que celui d'Hermione et Drago. L'ancienne Gryffondore était certaine que si bébé n°2 n'avait pas été rapidement lancé, Ginny serait devenue encore plus intenable. Heureusement pour tout le monde – et surtout Harry -, la rouquine était rapidement tombée enceinte après peu de temps d'essai, et le Survivant était très content d'être papa encore une fois. Ça avait toujours été le souhait d'Harry, de fonder une grande famille, et il avait la chance de pouvoir réaliser pleinement son rêve avec son époux.

.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'on posa des mains sur ses épaules, et elle sourit quand elle reconnut son deuxième meilleur ami qui commençait à la masser :

\- Ho, merlin, Ron ! ça, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin !

Le rouquin continua quelques secondes de lui masser les épaules, avant de se glissa à ses côtés :

\- Ce n'est pas ton époux qui devrait être aux petits soins ?

\- Si, mais je le laisse un peu profiter de notre union …

La brunette glissa sa main dans celle de son frère de cœur, et sourit :

\- Et Padma, qu'as-tu fait de ta charmante fiancée ?

\- Tu l'aimes beaucoup, je me trompe ?

\- Ne le dis pas à ta sœur, mais j'apprécie beaucoup Padma. On a beaucoup plus de point en commun qu'il n'y paraît, et je ne suis pas obligée de parler de Quidditch ou de maquillage avec elle.

Ron sourit, comprenant parfaitement ce que voulait dire son amie. Padma et Hermione étaient intelligentes, brillantes, et surtout, elles avaient toujours été très matures et différentes des autres filles. C'était grâce à Padma que Ron avait accepté sa rupture avec Hermione. Elle avait su lui expliquer et lui faire comprendre que les sentiments ne se contrôlaient pas, et qu'on ne pouvait pas en vouloir aux gens d'avoir des sentiments parce qu'ils ne le choisissaient pas. Elle l'avait également convaincu qu'Hermione, en étant privée de ses souvenirs, n'avait pas eu le choix, et qu'elle aurait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire si elle avait su. Il avait compris qu'Hermione aurait fait en sorte qu'ils ne vivent pas cette imposture qui les rendait malheureux si elle avait su qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Padma avait vraiment apporté un nouveau point de vue à Ron, et elle avait réussi à lui apprendre à pardonner. Ce qui était un miracle, puisque Ron était vraiment rancunier. Le rouquin adressa un signe de la main à sa moitié, et l'indienne les rejoignit à la table, toujours aussi souriante :

\- Fleur tenait absolument que je vois les photos de sa maison de famille en France, elle veut toujours que l'on aille là-bas en lune de miel …

\- Alors, vous avez fait votre choix ?

Questionna la libraire, très concernée par ce futur mariage. Ron attrapa la main de sa fiancée, et elle répondit :

\- Pas encore. Je trouve que c'est trop tôt pour se décider ! Je n'aurai mon diplôme que dans un an, et le mariage ne sera que dans un an et demi, qui sait ce qui se sera déjà passé dans nos vies d'ici là !

\- C'est vrai, on aura peut-être un bébé d'ici là !

S'exclama le Weasley, remettant encore une fois le sujet sur le tapis. La médicomage soupira et échangea un regard complice avec la jeune mariée :

\- Certainement pas Ronald ! Je ne veux pas obtenir mon diplôme pour aussitôt m'arrêter de travailler ! J'ai une carrière à construire !

L'auror n'insista pas, conscient que ce débat était perdu d'avance. Cela ne servait à rien d'avancer qu'Hermione et Ginny avaient une carrière et des enfants, la Patil était intraitable sur le sujet. Oui, elle adorait les enfants, oui, elle en voulait avec lui, mais non, pas maintenant, ni juste après leur mariage. Elle sentait qu'elle avait d'abord des choses à accomplir, professionnellement, avant de se lancer dans le chantier pour bâtir une famille.


End file.
